Les corbeaux, oiseaux aventuriers et amoureux !
by Ananas-kun
Summary: Un nouvel élève arrive à Susuran et veut prendre le pouvoir ! Alors que Genji engage une guerre contre lui certain de ses alliés sont attaqués. Aventure et romance à l'appel ! Yaoi bien évidement au rendez-vous !
1. Chapter 1: un nouvel adversaire

Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel adversaire

Genji n'avait pas eu à se soucier de l'acquisition de son titre de roi de Susuran depuis maintenant un mois, et il faut dire, qu'une certaine routine c'était à présent instaurée dans le lycée.

Serizawa et Genji, sans pour autant être les plus grands amis du monde, se respectaient et s'acceptaient pour le plus grand bonheur des membres de GPS. Il n'y avait plus eu, depuis leur fatidique combat, de nouvelles explosions d'adrénaline, et chacun faisait bien attention à respecter le pacte sous-entendu entre les deux hommes : « nul ne doit m'empêcher de passer » serait surement la phrase la plus appropriée pour résumer cette chartre intrinsèque.

Genji était allongé sur un canapé en cuir noir sur le toit du lycée, fumant une clope sous l'œil bienveillant de Hisaki. Mais sa plénitude n'allait pas durer, et il le savait. Depuis quelques jours, Tokio ne cesser pas de venir le déranger pour lui annoncer de se préparer à une nouvelle guerre car paraissait-il, qu'un nouveau de première avait eu le culot de rassembler les classes inférieurs pour devenir le nouveau Roi de Susuran. Genji ne croyait pas à ses sornettes, qui pourraient bien vouloir le défier ? Même Serizawa y avait renoncé. Le Roi de Susuran ne craignait personne car il était persuadait que nul n'aurait le cran de l'affronter et ceux même accompagner de mille hommes... Et oui Genji était quelqu'un d'assez prétentieux, il faut l'avouer, mais n'oublions pas qu'il n'est autre que le fils d'un chef yakuza... Bref, pour lui, Tokio prenait une brise pour une tempête.

Alors qu'il était dans ses songes, occupait à s'énerver intérieurement contre son ancien meilleur ami et ses fantasmes de guerre, une voix familière lui cria dessus. Genji se releva donc et dressa la tête de manière à pouvoir apercevoir le nouveau casse-pied.

« Genji !!! Criait Makise, Viens voir ! Putain bouge ton cul ! Devant Susuran y'a les secondes avec cette enflure de blondinet qui nous déclare la guerre !

-QUOI ? S'exclama Genji (Pensez bien, après ses réflexion intrinsèque qu'il était plutôt étonné), J'y vais. »

Genji se leva alors et se dirigea de son pas non chaland vers la porte. Soudain, Hisaki lui attrapa le bras en le fixant d'un regard sans expression, puis, après cet échange, il le lâcha brusquement et lui dit :

« Si tu veux qu'on vienne tu peux le dire, Ok ? Arrête de toujours te prendre pour un caïd et demande à tes hommes de t'accompagner, je suis pas ton lieutenant pour te surveiller pendant ta sieste ou pour te donner le biberon, ok ?

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide sur ce coup là, c'est que des gosses. J'y vais, je leur passe une frotté et puis je reviens pour que tu me surveilles pendant ma sieste. » Lui répondit Genji tout en quittant le toit.

Il descendit les marches quatre par quatre, sans poser un seul regard sur la foule d'élèves qu'il rencontrait sur son passage. En quelques secondes, il arriva devant le chef de cette insurrection et arrêta son visage devant le sien. Il le dévisagea, puis en un souffle, il lui murmura :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Tu ne sais pas ou est ta place le première ? »

Le chef des rebelles avait le visage masqué par un kéfié noir et blanc et par une casquette gavroche noir, lui permettant ainsi de dissimuler ses yeux et sa bouche. Il releva doucement la tête pour regarder Genji et lui dit timidement :

« Je sais très bien ou est ma place : avec les camarades qui me font confiance. Pour être chef, il faut déjà être accepté par ses hommes... Euh... je n'ai rien contre toi en particulier mais seulement, puisqu'on me fait confiance, je ne veux pas décevoir. »

Tout en disant ces mots, le jeune homme avait rougi et s'était fourrait le visage dans son écharpe. Genji resta sans voix quelques instants. Puis, il redressa son dos pour paraitre plus grand que son nouvel adversaire, pour enfin lui demander :

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Nathan. Je suis français. Lui répondit timidement le jeune homme.

-Nathan hein ? répondit moqueur Genji, Eh bien sache que le Roi de Susuran c'est moi et que tout ceux qui se dresseront sur mon chemin, je les détruirai.

-Tu n'es pas le roi de Susuran, Genji. Barbouilla Nathan, Le roi est suivi par ses hommes et est apprécié de ses sujets. Mais toi,... Euh...tu n'as personne.

-Quoi ? J'ai personne qui me suit ? S'énerva froidement Genji, Je vais t'éclater, après, tu verras que j'aurai des hommes ! »

A ces mots, il attrapa le col du garçon et le souleva vers lui. Nathan avait le visage déformé par la surprise et essaya de se libérer en poussant les bras de Genji qui résistèrent. Puis, voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à sortir de son emprise, il fourra son visage dans son kéfié, attendant le coup fatidique.

Genji sourit moqueur, et le lâcha. Puis tout en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, il lui jeta :

« Tu es trop faible pour m'intéresser. Un homme qui est incapable d'en regarder un autre sans rougir, c'est soit un PD, soit un trouillard. Mais si tu veux venir te faire exploser, y a pas de problème. »

***

Genji rejoignit GPS sur le toit et s'affaissa sur un fauteuil, lorsqu'il remarqua que Serizawa, Tokio et Tokaji étaient là eux aussi. Tout le groupe le fixait, à l'exception de Serizawa qui était occupé à observé l'entrée du lycée. Le silence régnait entre eux.

Soudain Serizawa sourit et dit :

« On dirait que ce n'est pas fini, Genji ! »

Le roi de Susuran sorti rapidement de son canapé lorsqu'il entendit une voix venant d'en bas du lycée hurlait son nom.

Un garçon avec des airs de voyou et les cheveux noirs hirsutes, criait le nom de Genji, le visage plein de rage. Lorsqu'il aperçu le roi de Susuran, il tira le bras d'un garçon qui n'était autre que Nathan. Ce dernier releva le visage un centième de seconde, avant de le fourrer à nouveau dans son kéfié. Puis dans un mégaphone, il murmura :

« Genji, je monte pour discuter. »

Et sur ce, il entra dans le lycée.

Les frères Mikami rigolèrent en déclamant que ce gars était un marrant et Manabu rajouta qu'il devrait se présenter à ce type.

Genji et Serizawa se regardaient interdit. Puis ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Serizawa se glissa devant Tokio de manière à faire barrière entre la porte et son meilleur ami, pendant que Genji serrait les points, prêt pour un nouveau combat.

La porte claqua et il sortit de l'antre un garçon rouge comme une pivoine qui fixait le sol. Nathan avança de quelques pas de manière à se retrouver au milieu de l'assemblée et il chuchota la voix tremblante :

« Je ne suis pas là pour me battre contre toi Genji. Mes camarades ne sont pas prêts. Euh... je ne cherche pas la bagarre mais ne penses pas que je sois faible. Dès qu'ils le pourront, nous vous attaquerons et je prendrais le pouvoir à Susuran ! »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec tellement de ferveur et d'assurance que la tension se renforça. Tokaji, tout en avalant une bouffé de sa cigarette, lui répondit :

« Tes hommes sont des idiots de t'avoir laissé venir seul rencontrer les hommes les plus forts de Susuran. T'auras beau être un surhomme, tu pourras pas nous battre.

-Aller rentres chez toi petit, rajouta Hisaki

-Je t'ai sonné Hisaki ? Cracha Tokaji, je suis assez grand pour lui dire, et d'ailleurs dans les hommes les plus forts je ne te comptais pas, alors qu'est-ce que tu te la ramènes ?

-Ah ouai, tu ne me comptes pas parmi les plus forts ? Répliqua sèchement Hisaki, alors c'est que tu t'es classé dans les plus faibles.

-Répètes ça Hisaki et je t'éclate ! S'énerva Tokaji.

-Ouohoh ! On se calme, intervint Serizawa, c'est pas le moment de se disputer, je vous rappelle que l'on a encore un invité !»

Tokaji et Hisaki se tenaient à présent tous les deux par le col. Ils réalisèrent en effet qu'ils étaient allés trop loin et, sans pour autant en avoir vraiment envie, ils se lâchèrent.

Serizawa s'approcha de Nathan calmement et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu veux devenir le chef de Susuran ? »

Nathan le regarda incertain pendant quelques seconde puis il enfonça à nouveau son visage dans son écharpe en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Arrivé au niveau de la porte il murmura :

« Lorsque mes hommes seront prêts, je te préviendrais et nous pourront disputer une bataille. »

Il partit doucement avec le visage en feu.

A nouveau, les membres de GPS et le groupe de Serizawa restèrent sans voix. Finalement, Tokio souffla :

« Nous sommes donc en guerre. »

Genji le regarda légèrement fâché de s'être trompé, mais ne dit rien. En revanche Serizawa sourit et tapota l'épaule de Tokio avant de se retourner vers les frères Mikami pour leur demander :

« Il va nous falloir de la super glue les gars ! »

***

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Tokio marchait dans la rue d'un pas tranquille, accompagné d'un membre de la garde de Serizawa.

Soudain, une dizaine de secondes de Susuran se jetèrent sur lui en le rouant de coups. Ni lui, ni le fidèle de Serizawa ne purent se défendre honorablement ; ils avaient été prit en traitre.

En face d'eux il y avait beaucoup trop d'hommes. Puis, sous l'œil du garde qui ne pu rien faire, Tokio reçu une droite dans le visage. Il s'écroula au sol, inanimé, le visage en sang, comme mort.


	2. Chapitre 2: qu'on me dise ou est Tokio !

Chapitre 2 : Qu'on me dise ou est Tokio !

Serizawa et Genji discutaient tactique. Chacun ayant une opinion différente sur la manière d'attaquer le groupe de seconde et de première.

Pour Serizawa l'important étaient de trouver le plus d'hommes possible pour être suffisamment nombreux pour qu'il renonce à attaquer. Genji lui, préférait attendre sagement que Nathan décide du jour du combat pour pouvoir lui donner la frotté du siècle, prétextant qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour le battre.

Soudain, le téléphone portable de Serizawa sonna. Lorsqu'il répondit, son visage blêmit et des larmes de souffrance apparaissèrent, embuant ses yeux. Brusquement, il se leva, et dans un sanglot étouffé il murmura :

« J'arrive. »

Genji ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait, il voulu demander des explications à Serizawa mais ce dernier se dirigeait déjà vers l'appel, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le roi de Susuran n'osa rien dire et le suivi donc en silence jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

Après quelques minutes de marche ou plutôt de course, ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital. Genji blêmit en comprenant : une seule chose pouvait faire pleurer Serizawa, la perte de Tokio. Alors, à son tour, il eut envie de pleurer.

Serizawa courait dans l'hôpital, cherchant désespérément la chambre de son ami. Genji demanda au passage à une infirmière car il sentit que son ancien adversaire perdait la tête.

Après l'avoir trainé jusqu'à la chambre de Tokio, Genji s'assit proche de la porte et attendit.

Serizawa entra doucement dans la chambre. Tokio était là, étendu dans le lit, des tuyaux l'entourant comme pour le bercer. Serizawa s'approcha et lui prit la main, les larmes coulant toujours sur son visage à présent blanc comme la mort.

Il serra plus fort la main de son ami et chuchota dans un sanglot :

« Espèce d'idiot, Je t'en supplie, survit. »

Il s'assit à coté du lit et attendit la tête entre les mains.

Genji ne savait pas quoi faire. Voir Serizawa aussi déstabilisé le perturbait. Jamais le jeune homme ne l'avait vu aussi vulnérable, et il comprit que le lien qui unissait Serizawa à Tokio était plus fort qu'une simple amitié.

Il se leva donc et alla voir les infirmières pour demander de plus amples explications. On lui dit qu'un jeune homme l'avait ramené couvert de sang, que Tokio avait une commotion cérébrale, qu'il était dans le coma et qu'on ne pouvait dire quand est-ce qu'il se réveillerait.

On lui indiqua ou était le jeune homme qui l'avait ramené. Lorsque Genji alla le voir, celui-ci bredouilla que des secondes les avaient attaqués par surprise. Le sang de Genji devint bouillant. Il grogna des mots incompréhensibles et couru vers la sortie.

Il appela Hisaki, fou de rage, et lui dit de le retrouver devant le lycée.

Arrivé devant Susuran, Hisaki était déjà là. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de Genji, celui du blond décoloré se déforma en masque d'inquiétude.

« Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe Genji ? Demanda-t-il

-Viens avec moi, on doit trouver Nathan. Lui répondit sans le regarder Genji.

-Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Hisaki. Genji ! Réponds-moi ! »

Mais Genji avançait déjà vers l'obscurité sans vraiment se poser la question du chemin qu'il prenait. Hisaki couru vers lui et lui attrapa le bras.

« Ok, écoutes, Pour trouver Nathan le mieux c'est d'aller voir son adresse dans les fiches des élèves de Susuran. » Lui conseilla Hisaki qui avait renoncé à obtenir des réponses.

Genji fut d'accord avec lui et après être allé voir les fiches, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Nathan.

Sa maison était une bicoque pourri et mal éclairé. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur en brisant la porte.

Nathan était devant la télévision, assit par terre. Il s'était endormi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en pagaille et ses sourcils froncés indiquaient qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve.

Genji se rua sur lui et lui envoya un coup de point dans la pommette gauche. Ce dernier se réveilla abasourdit faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus glaces.

Il regarda Genji et Hisaki puis demanda la voix tremblante ce qu'il faisait là. Genji grogna et lui décrocha la mâchoire d'un nouveau coup de point.

Hisaki arrêta soudain le bras de Genji qui était sur le point de réitérer son geste. Il regarda Nathan qui se relevait le visage ensanglanté et perdu.

Genji gronda :

« T'es qu'une enflure ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça à Tokio ? Toute l'école est au courant pour son opération et toi tu le tabasses. T'es vraiment un con fini »

Hisaki compris enfin le comportement de Genji et lui lâcha le bras. Tout le monde appréciait Tokio, c'était quelqu'un de loyale et de juste.

Nathan quand à lui, avait le visage déformé par l'incompréhension et il baragouina :

« Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à quelqu'un de le frapper, je ne veux pas faire de coup bas ! Euh… je suis désolé pour lui, comment va t-il ? »

Ce fut au tour de Hisaki de lui envoyé une droite sur la figure.

« Non mais tu t'es entendu parler ! Ne dis pas que tu es désolé connard ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois que tes excuses vont suffire ? C'est la guerre, gamin ! On va t'éclater et envoyer tes gars à l'hosto ! » Rugit Hisaki en le secouant par le col.

Soudain ils entendirent les sirènes de la police et un vieil homme sortit d'une pièce, un fusil de chasse à la main.

« Nathan chéri, j'ai appelé la police ne t'inquiètes pas, dit il, ces types vont aller en tôle. »

Genji et Hisaki se regardèrent et sortirent par la fenêtre pour quitter ces ennuies dans lesquels ils s'étaient fourrés.

« PUTAIN ! » Cria Genji en frappant contre un mur.

Ils avaient couru pendant plusieurs minutes et à présent ils avaient tous deux le souffle coupé.

Hisaki se tourna vers Genji le souffle saccadé et lui demanda :

« Quel est l'état de Tokio ?

-Mauvais » Fut le seul mot que réussi à articuler Genji entre son flot d'insulte.

« Et comment va Serizawa ? Demanda Hisaki.

-Mal. »

Hisaki sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Quelques bip après il dit :

« Allo Tokaji ? C'est Hisaki. Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital voir Serizawa. Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Tokio. »

Puis il raccrocha. Genji le regarda étonné :

« Alors comme ça tu connais le numéro de Tokaji ?

-Ta gueule Genji. »

Ils rigolèrent plus ou moins, puis ils se séparèrent. La nuit allait être longue pour tout le monde.

Lorsque Tokaji arriva devant la chambre de Tokio, il entendit un sanglot étouffé. Il hésita et finalement, entra doucement.

Serizawa était assis devant le lit de Tokio, le dos courbé et le visage entre les mains. Tokaji s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Son leader releva la tête après s'être essuyé d'un révère de main les yeux, et le regarda. Tokaji ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et ce, même lorsque Tokio s'était fait opérer pour sa tumeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Serizawa ? Demanda t-il inquiet, les médecins ont dit quelque chose ? »

Serizawa tourna son regard vers Tokio et murmura :

« Les médecins ont dit que s'il ne se réveillait pas d'ici une semaine, son état allait s'aggraver et que peut être, il ne serait plus jamais lui-même. »

Puis comme une confidence, il chuchota à Tokaji :

« J'ai peur de le perdre. »

Tokaji ne savait pas quoi dire. Serizawa n'était pas de ceux qui se plaignait à tord et à travers, alors le voir dans cet état l'anéantissait complètement.

« Les médecins, continua Serizawa, ont dit qu'il fallait lui parler, que cela pouvait l'aider à se réveiller mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il peut m'entendre et je ne sais pas quoi lui raconter. Je suis vraiment pitoyable. »

Serizawa avait à présent les yeux embués de larmes et sa dernière phrase avait été étouffée par un sanglot.

La main de Tokaji serra l'épaule de Serizawa. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tokio et dit :

« Eh ! Tokio, ça te fait rien de mettre ton Serizawa dans cet état là ? Tu devrais peut être te réveiller non ? Un petit coup sur la tête et t'es K.O ? Tu l'avais pas sur toi ou quoi, ta colle ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, répliqua le leader, Je ne suis pas ``son Serizawa'' !

-Ah bon ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que vous vous accapariez l'un l'autre. Répondit Tokaji, j'ai pas raison Tokio ? »

Puis après un moment de silence, il rajouta :

« Tu sais Serizawa, tu n'as pas besoin de raconter quelque chose de passionnant. Tu pourrais dire n'importe quoi cela lui fera plaisir du moment qu'il entend ta voix. »

Serizawa hocha la tête. Puis il regarda son ami encore endormi, et tout en souriant, il dit :

« Ecoutes Tokio, je vais te raconter la dernière connerie de Genji. Je sais que tu t'en fiches mais bon… Tout à l'heure alors que nous discutions tous les deux… »

Serizawa se lançait dans une histoire qui paraissait bien longue et compliquée mais il semblait aller mieux.

Tokaji sentit alors que c'était le moment pour lui de partir.

Une fois dehors, il sortit son portable et envoya un message à ce blond décoloré qu'il détestait tant, pour le remercier.

Le lendemain, un vent de rage et de panique soufflait sur Susuran. Bien entendu, les chefs des terminales étaient au courant de l'affaire. Chacun s'inquiétait du sort de Tokio et réfléchissait sur le meilleur moyen de le venger.

Serizawa faisait partie des absents et Genji était sur le point d'exploser.

Il décida alors d'aller à la rencontre de son nouvel adversaire.

Il se rendit donc jusque dans le quartier des premières, accompagné de Makise, Chuta, Hisaki, des frères Mikami, Tokaji et Shoji.

Arrivé devant la classe de Nathan, le silence régna, chacun lorgnant le groupe de Genji. Puis tous les élèves de première se tournèrent vers leur leader, l'air inquiet.

Genji sans cligner d'un œil, se dirigea droit vers Nathan. Son groupe le suivait tout en défiant du regard les élèves de première présents.

Il s'arrêta net devant Nathan et grinça entre ses dents :

« Demain à six heures devant Susuran. »

Puis il se tourna et prit la direction de la sortie. Les membres de GPS le suivirent tout en continuant leur intimidation.

Ils retournèrent sur le toit. Genji se rallongea sur son canapé alors que les autres commençaient une partie de Mah-jong.

Tokaji s'approcha du leader de Susuran et lui dit si doucement que seul Genji pu entendre :

« Merci. »

La nuit venait de tomber sur Susuran et Hisaki rentrait chez lui après une soirée passée en compagnie des frères Mikami et d'Hiromi.

Il marchait tranquillement tout en fumant une clope. Lorsque soudain un type sortit des buissons avec un couteau ; il portait la tenue de Susuran et ses cheveux étaient rouge pétant.

Il s'approcha rapidement d'Hisaki en dirigeant son couteau vers le visage du blond décoloré mais ce dernier réussi à l'éviter. Puis le visage remplit de rage, le garçon retenta son coup précédent. Hisaki se décala pour éviter le coup mais le couteau se planta dans son bras gauche, lui faisant pousser un grognement de douleur. Sous le choc de la blessure il s'agenouilla. Le garçon courra alors vers lui, le couteau dans la main, une expression de jouissance sur le visage. Tout en s'approchant, il rigolait et de la bave coulait sur le bord de ses lèvres. Le couteau était à présent à moins de cinquante centimètres du visage de Hisaki. Soudain une main arrêta le coup et frappa le visage du garçon l'assommant au passage.

Hisaki se tourna vers son sauveur qui n'était autre que… Tokaji ! Ce dernier regarda Hisaki et lui dit :

« Qu'est-ce tu fou chez moi ?

-Chez toi ? lui demanda Hisaki

-Oui tu es dans mon quartier ici. »

Hisaki le regarda avec dédain et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, il lui fallait un médecin et ce rapidement.

Tokaji appela les jumeaux Mikami car c'était les plus près du lieu ou ils se trouvaient et leur expliqua la situation. Ces derniers arrivèrent rapidement.

« On est là, dirent-t-ils. Alors, t'as besoin d'aide ?

-Ouai, emmenez ce type à Susuran, attachez le et prévenez Genji, il faut qu'on lui règle son compte. » Répondit l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.

Pendant cet échange, Tokaji avait prit Hisaki sur son dos et marchait à présent vers l'hôpital.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent en se marrant et Manabu lui lança :

« Alors Tokaji, tu portes ta princesse jusqu'à ton château fort ?

-Et mon point dans ta gueule tu le veux ?! » Lui répondit en grognant Tokaji.

Et sur ce il disparu dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

***

_Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Dites me le ! \(^0^)/_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas fan de Yaoi : oui, il y aura des histoires d'amour entre mecs ! (ºПº)/_


	3. Chapter 3 : Moi PD ? Impossible!

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour j'espère, votre plus grand plaisir !Il est plus cours que le chapitre 2, désolé au prochain je ferais plus… Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir !! \(*П*)/ Je me suis dit ouf des gens ne trouvent pas ça complètement nul… Ne vous inquiétez pas fan de Yaoi l'histoire avance à tout petit pas entre nos différent héros mais elle avance !_

Moi PD ? Impossible !

Genji se trouvait devant un type aux cheveux rouges qui était ligoté à une chaise. Il devait être dans les 2 heures du matin.

Il se tourna vers les jumeaux et dit :

« Allez chercher Nathan. »

Puis il regarda le garçon à la chevelure rouge. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Genji approcha son visage du sien et lui murmura :

« C'est toi qui a frappé Tokio ?

-Tokio c'est le faible avec son bandeau noir à la con ? Si oui, eh ben ouai c'est bien moi qui l'ai tabassé. Répondit-il un sourire de fou furieux aux lèvres. Si je l'ai fait c'est pour te détruire et pour que Nathan prenne le pouvoir à Susuran ! »

Soudain il rigola sadiquement avant de rajouter :

« Je vais tous vous buter ! Toi et ta petite bande à la con ! J'espère que ton pote au bandeau ne se réveillera pas et que ce con de blond décoloré va perdre son bras ! »

Genji releva son point pour le frapper lorsqu'un autre frappa le visage du rouquin.

Nathan venait d'envoyer une droite dans la mâchoire de son ancien allié. Puis il reprit de l'élan et frappa à nouveau le rouquin qui pissa du sang du nez, avant de lui envoyer une droite dans l'œil, tout en lui disant :

« Toi je veux plus jamais te voir dans mon groupe ! Que je te revoie plus à Susuran ou j't'éclate ! »

Le visage de Nathan était déformé par la colère pendant qu'il frappait le garçon.

Alors qu'il allait envoyer à nouveau une droite dans le visage du rouquin, Genji lui arrêta le bras et lui conseilla :

« Tu sais un meurtre n'arrangera rien. T'as vu en quel état il est ? »

Le garçon était en sang et il avait le visage gonflait et bleu. On entendait des soupirs rauques sortir de sa gorge.

Puis, alors que Nathan baissait son bras et son regard, il rajouta :

« Merci »

Nathan releva les yeux et lui murmura :

« Je suis tellement désolé pour tes amis... Euh... Je m'excuse pour le comportement de mes compagnons et je te propose de repousser le combat à plus tard.

-Non, lui répondit Genji, nous sommes prêts. »

Et tout en partant il lui dit :

« Si t'es vraiment désolé, va t'excuser auprès de Tokio et de Hisaki. »

***

Tokaji était arrivé à l'hôpital la gorge et les muscles en feu à cause de l'effort qu'il avait du produire et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais porter Hisaki.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il attendait des nouvelles de Hisaki et il commençait à en avoir marre.

Soudain le blond décoloré sortit de la pièce où on le soignait avec un bandage autour de son biceps gauche et le torse nu.

« C'est bon t'es soigné. Dis Tokaji, Bon alors je m'en vais. »

Il se tourna rapidement de façon à tourner le dos à Hisaki. Ce dernier le rattrapa tout en l'appelant et le retourna vers lui. Tokaji était rouge comme une pivoine et il regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance derrière Hisaki comme gêné.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à rougir ? Lui demanda alors Hisaki, un sourire aux lèvres. Me dis pas que t'es intimidé par mon torse ?

-N'importe quoi ! Lui répondit trop sèchement Tokaji, J'en ai rien à faire de ton torse ! »

Il poussa alors Hisaki avant de prendre la direction de la chambre de Tokio, une main sur le visage et encore plus rouge que précédemment.

***

Lorsque Tokaji arriva dans la chambre de Tokio, il était encore bouleversé. Qu'était ce sentiment qu'il avait ressentit en voyant le torse de son rival ? Pourquoi son corps s'était il emballé à la vue de Hisaki dévêtu ?

Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva rapidement la tête et entendit :

« Il y a quelque chose qui va pas Tokaji ? »

C'était Serizawa. Il avait le regard inquiet, visiblement Tokaji devait faire une drôle de tête.

« Non tout va bien. Répondit Tokaji tout en essayant de se ressaisir. Comment va Tokio ?

-Les médecins ont dit qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'il se réveille dans les deux prochains jours, Dit Serizawa le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tant mieux. »

Serizawa s'assit sur un petit fauteuil près de Tokio alors que Tokaji prenait une chaise au fond de la pièce.

Après quelques minutes de silence rythmées par le ronronnement des appareils qui reliait Tokio à la vie, Tokaji murmura la voix inquiète :

« Dis Serizawa, tu crois que je suis PD ?

-Que...quoi ? S'étrangla Serizawa, Pourquoi tu penses que t'es gay ? »

Tokaji s'enfonça les épaules dans le dossier de sa chaise et regarda le plafond. Puis, après quelques ronronnements de machine, il dit :

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu envie de baiser Hisaki.

-Euh...tu veux dire faire l'amour ? Toi et Hisaki ? Dit en souriant Serizawa qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander qui serait le dominant.

-Laisse tomber, lui dit Tokaji qui avait à nouveau rougi. »

Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Non attends Tokaji, je suis désolé. Dit Serizawa, Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une passe.

-Ouai peut-être, dit Tokaji peu convaincu. »

Puis il sortit de la pièce.

***

Le lendemain GPS se réunit sur le toit du Lycée. Genji leur raconta alors brièvement l'histoire de la veille alors que les jumeaux se marraient en expliquant qui était le sauveur d'Hisaki.

Lorsque le blond décoloré entra sur le toit, un bras bandé, ces alliés le regardèrent pendant quelques secondes étant au courant de l'affaire, puis ils firent comme si rien n'était. Sauf bien évidement Go et Manabu Mikami qui eux était explosé de rire, l'un imitant Hisaki et l'autre portant son frère en imitant le visage de Tokaji :

« N'est crainte douce princesse, mon château n'est pas loin ! Dit alors le faux Tokaji

-Oh mon Tokaji merci d'être la pour moi ! Tu es si sexy quand tu me portes ! Répondit l'imitation de Hisaki. »

Soudain le blessé ne l'était plus seulement au bras, il venait de prendre un sal coup sur sa fierté.

Finalement, Genji calma le jeu en annonçant que la bataille aurait bien lieu cette après midi.

Hisaki regarda son chef le plus honorablement possible alors que les jumeaux pouffaient encore silencieusement mais l'affaire était fini semblait il.

***

Quatorze heures sonna au portable de Serizawa qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait pu beaucoup dormir la nuit dernière car la confidence de Tokaji l'inquiétait.

Il se tourna vers Tokio espérant qu'il se réveillerait bientôt mais se fut à son grand étonnement qu'il découvrit que le lit était vide ! Serizawa paniqué, se leva pour partir chercher de l'aide lorsqu'il se cogna à quelqu'un.

Tokio était là debout devant lui l'air encore un peu sonné. Ce dernier regarda Serizawa plein de gratitude.

L'ancien leader de Susuran s'éclaircit la gorge et barbouilla :

« Depuis quand t'es réveillé ?

-Environ un quart d'heure, répondit Tokio la voix roque.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Serizawa.

-Un peu déstabilisé, et aussi je pense plutôt heureux. »

Serizawa regarda son ami dont un large sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres palliant sa fatigue. Puis ne pouvant résister à l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami, il lui sourit à son tour et le prit dans ses bras.

« Viens nous avons un combat à mener pour ton honneur. »

_Et oui ce sont des garçons de Susuran alors au prochain chapitre : bataille à gogo ! Mais pas d'inquiétude cela reste tout de même une fic Yaoi… Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et rendez vous au prochain chapitre si cela vous tente toujours !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'heure de la bataille

_Pas d'inquiétude chères revieweuses et revieweurs voici le chapitre 4 !! Je m'excuse, j'ai été longue pour l'écrire mais le voila !! \(^-^)/_

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer !_

_Pour __AliceNathan__ et tout(es) celle/ceux qui se pose la question : Le vieux dans la maison de Nathan, on le revoit plus tard et plusieurs fois, il va avoir un rôle ! _

_Merci __Ju-chan__ pour l'orthographe d'Izaki ! (_) A partir de ce chapitre je vais faire attention à ne plus me tromper… Je devrais avoir honte, ne pas savoir écrire le nom d'un type aussi sexy ! Et non le mec aux cheveux rouges ce n'est pas Rinda-man, je lui ai donné les cheveux rouges un peu au pif…Désolé._

_J'explique maintenant l'origine des « draaa !» que va faire Tokaji dans la fic pour celles ou ceux qui pourraient se dire « mais elle est givrée ? Toka-love ne fait jamais ce genre de bruit ! » Il est vrai que je suis un peu givrée, mais Tokaji fait vraiment un bruit qui ressemble un peu à ça dans le premier film et même dans le deuxième lors des batailles finales !!Si si je vous jure !_

_Voila j'arrête de parler et vous souhaite un agréable moment !_

**L'heure de la bataille**

Six heure approchait, GPS et la bande à Serizawa descendaient quatre par quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au toit le visage sévère et intimidant.

Il ne manquait personne dans l'équipe GPS, même Izaki était là. Ce dernier avait refusé de rester en retrait sous prétexte qu'il avait « une petite foulure au bras ». Quand au groupe de Serizawa, hormis leur chef et Tokio, ils étaient tous là.

Arrivé au bas des marches la pluie commença à se déverser et le tonnerre gronda, mais ce n'est pas ce qui allait arrêter des élèves de Susuran. Lorsque l'on a la passion du danger et de la baston rien ne vous arrête aux prémices d'un combat.

Genji s'avança le visage sérieux en direction de leur cour. Devant lui, assis sur des tonneaux, Serizawa et Tokio attendaient. Lorsqu'ils virent Genji, Serizawa se leva et s'approcha tout en lançant :

« Tu croyais tout de même pas m'évincer ?! On va les réduire en miette ses salopards ! »

Le chef de GPS acquiesça avec un sourire en coin. Puis tous ensemble, ils avancèrent en direction du lieu de rendez vous. Le groupe au complet, la victoire leur semblait certaine et l'impatience grandissante à chaque foulée.

Mais, arrivé sur le champ de leur future bataille, il n'y avait personne ! Pas de Nathan, ni de seconde ou de première, personne.

« Les enfoirés… » Murmura pour lui-même Genji.

Il y eu un long silence, rythmé par le son aigu du fer frappé ; le vent s'engouffrant dans des branches les faisant toucher une plaque de fer rouillée.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait Genji ? Demanda Izaki

-Ouai c'est vrai ça ! ajouta Manabu, On les attend ou on va les chercher par la peau du cul ?

-Hé ! P'tet qu'ils ont peur de nous ?! Continua Go.

-Whooo ! dirent finalement en chœur les deux frères. »

Tout le monde, mis à part les Mikami's brothers, regardait Genji voulant connaitre sa décision.

« On les attends. » Dit-il alors.

Et ils attendirent pendant de longues minutes un adversaire qui ne viendrait peut être jamais.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Makise ne tenait plus en place, il frappait donc de son pied un pauvre bidon rouillé et le défigurait un peu plus à chaque coup. Puis Chuta s'approcha de Genji, les bras courbés de chaque coté du corps et les points serrés :

« Bon ! On y va ! Hurla-t-il à son chef, allez Genji, allons les chercher ses p'tits cons ! J'en ai ras le cul d'attendre ! »

Genji le regarda mais ne dit pas un mot. Puis comme si Chuta n'avait rien dit, il se remit à fixer l'horizon, attendant que son ennemi apparaisse. Il ne bougeait pas mais on pouvait sentir la colère qui émaner de chaque parcelle de son corps.

Izaki était lui aussi sous tension et il lui semblait qu'il allait bientôt explosé. Cette attente devenait interminable et il était pressé d'en finir.

Serizawa, Tokio, Tokaji et Shoji prenaient leur mal en patience en jouant une partie de mah-jong sous les yeux un peu envieux des frères Mikami.

Soudain Genji se leva et tout en fixant toujours l'horizon, il dit dans un souffle :

« Les voila enfin ses enflures !»

Les terminales s'approchèrent tous de leur chef et en effet ils virent Nathan s'approchait mais il n'avait avec lui que quelques hommes, une vingtaine tout au plus.

« Alors ça fait une demi heure que l'on attend pour se battre avec trois mioches ? » Lança Go.

Nathan s'arrêta à environ 10 mètres de Genji et lui bredouilla avec son sa voix chevrotante :

« On… On a pas pu venir plus tôt … y a… Enfin on est moins que… que prévu…

-J'vois ça. Lui répondit Genji, mais c'est pas une raison suffisante pour nous faire poireauter. »

Il y eu un instant de silence puis Genji rajouta :

« T'as combien de mecs ?

-On est… 24 en tout. Chuchota alors Nathan.

-Ok. Je prends sept de mes hommes et on t'écrase ! Rugit alors Genji. »

Genji se tourna alors vers ses alliés et dit rapidement :

« Bon Makise, Chuta, Serizawa, Tokaji, Go, Manabu et Shoji, vous venez avec moi, les autres vous restez.

-Quoi ! Dit alors Izaki, pourquoi je viens pas ?

-Tu es blessé, alors tu reste ici. Avec un bras dans le plâtre, c'est pas la peine que tu viennes te battre ! »

Et sans attendre la réponse d'Izaki, Genji se tourna à nouveau vers Nathan.

Il s'approcha de son adversaire, ses amis le suivant. Puis il hurla :

« A la charge ! »

Suivi de prêt par un « Allons-y » prononcé par Nathan.

Chaque groupe fonça en courant sur le groupe d'en face et dans en grand choque et dans des cris de guerre, ils se rencontrèrent chair contre béton, courage contre chance, force contre croyance.

Genji tapait tout ce qui bougeait autour de lui tout en tentant d'atteindre Nathan.

Makise assommait ses ennemis en grand coup de boule.

Chuta, la bouche déjà en sang, poussait des hurlements tout en fonçant dans le tas.

Les frères Mikami sautaient sur leur ennemi ensemble comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et leur assénaient de grand coup de poing à l'unisson.

Serizawa, dans un rire sadique avançait toujours plus dans cette marée humaine et sanglante. Parmi les fous, il était le roi des émotions fortes et se réjouissait à chaque coup qu'il portait ou qu'il recevait.

Tokaji, au milieu de ses « draaa ! », frappait à grand coup de poing et faisait taire les secondes en les assénant de coups de pieds puissants.

Shoji leur faisait des prises de judo tout aussi efficace les unes que les autres.

Ils les écrasaient. Mais alors qu'ils se battaient d'autres élèves de seconde arrivèrent, bientôt ils se trouvèrent en trop petit effectif.

Les enflures, se dit Genji, ils gardaient des hommes. Mais sa fierté l'empêcha d'appeler d'autre terminale. Il allait les battre et ceux avec huit hommes.

Le combat faisait rage. Les frères Mikami était en sang mais tenait encore debout.

Chuta en se tournant pour donner un coup, prit de plain fouet une batte dans le ventre. Du sang dégoulina de sa bouche et il ne pu s'empêcher de tomber à genoux. C'est alors que Makise arriva pour l'aider et asséna de grands coups de tête dans les adversaires de Chuta.

Les terminales reprenaient petit à petit le dessus en se soudant par équipe.

Izaki et Tokio ne pouvait que regarder le combat et le blond décoloré en avait le sang qui bouillait ! Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de passer d'un de ses amis à l'autre. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi son regard s'attarda sur Tokaji qui venait de se faire déchirer la chemise par un type. Le brun était à présent plongé dans une colère noire et gueulé au pauvre seconde responsable de la mort de sa chemise :

« Sal enfoiré ! Draaa ! Je vais te faire bouffer les pâquerettes par la racine »

Et sur un dernier « draaa ! », il lui sauta dessus.

Izaki ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de Tokaji et ses yeux étaient tantôt posé sur son visage, tantôt sur son torse à présent entièrement dévêtu, ou encore sur son dos musclé. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Il se ressaisit et détourna son regard du corps dont il sentait qu'il devenait l'objet de ses désirs charnels. Tokaji avait toujours était son plus grand ennemi alors pourquoi sentait il le bas de son ventre s'émoustiller ?!

Putain Izaki redeviens toi-même, se dit il.

Il fut soudain sortit de ses rêverie par un grand coup de feu. Les élèves de Susuran arrêtèrent tout combat et leur face se tournèrent bientôt en direction du bruit.

Genji tenait Nathan par le col. Ce dernier avait le visage ensanglanté et l'œil boursouflé. Eux aussi étaient tournés vers le bruit. Mais c'est Nathan qui s'exprima en premier avec un :

« Putain, pas lui. »

Soudain derrière le sable emporté par le vent, un vieil homme apparu, un fusil à la main et le visage dur. Genji reconnu tout de suite le vieux qui était chez Nathan.

L'homme en question s'approcha et dit dans une voix étouffé par l'âge :

« Qu'est ce que vous faites sals voyous ! Espèce de sals racailles ! Toujours en train de se battre ! Vous n'êtes bon que pour ça de toute façon ! Et toi Nathan tu rentres à la maison ! »

Nathan se détacha de l'emprise de Genji et il avança en direction du vieil homme. Puis le chef des terminales lui lança alors qu'il s'éloignait :

« C'est qui ce type ? »

Nathan le regarda un instant avec dans son regard, une hésitation certaine puis il détourna ses yeux et dit :

« Mon grand père. »

Il avança encore de quelques pas et dit finalement :

« Ecoute cette guerre, je… je ne l'ai pas encore perdu… Ce n'était qu'une bataille ! »

Puis il rejoignit son « grand père » qui lui posa la main dans le creux du dos et commença à caresser ses reins. Drôle de grand père…

Les autres secondes et premières quittèrent bientôt le lieu de leur dernière bataille.

Genji regarda ses alliés, tous allaient bien.

« Bon vous pouvez rentrer vous reposer. » Dit-il à l'adresse de ses amis.

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait. Makise, Chuta et les jumeaux partirent en se marrant au sujet du grand père pervers.

Serizawa s'approcha de Tokio et lui demanda comment il se sentait. Après une réponse positive, il lui dit qu'il le ramenait quand même chez lui, au cas où.

Après avoir entendu Serizawa, Genji regarda autour de lui et dit finalement :

« Tokaji ! Ramènes Izaki chez lui ! »

Les deux précédemment cités se regardèrent avant de crier en chœur :

« Il en est pas question !

-Tokaji se serait sympas, insista Serizawa, regarde le bras d'Izaki ! Imagines si des secondes l'attaquent !

-Mais j'suis pas une pucelle manchot putain ! Grogna Isaki.

-Et ch'uis pas son chevalier servant ok ?! Rajouta Tokaji.

-Faites pas chier et écoutez c'que j'dis ! » Conclu Genji.

Tokaji sans le regarder, prit donc le bras valide d'Isaki et le tira vers la sortie du lycée. Ce dernier ce laissa plus ou moins faire et finalement lui indiqua le chemin.

***

Serizawa et Tokio marchaient à présent en direction de la maison du convalescent, silencieux.

Mais, si Tokio ne parlait pas, c'était parce qu'il s'était décidé de le dire. Il ne voulait plus garder ça secret ; cela lui pesait trop sur le cœur et il voulait avoir confiance en l'amitié que lui portait Serizawa.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis arrivé devant chez lui, le plus grand des deux dits :

« Serizawa, si tu as le temps, je… je voulais te dire quelque chose. »

Son ami le regarda inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tokio de prendre des pincettes pour lui parler.

« Voila, en fait, je… je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je t'avoue quelque chose. Enfin je… que si t'as le temps hein ? P't être que tu dois rentrer, t'as surement faim…

-Tournes pas autour du pot Tokio ! Tu m'inquiètes, dit Serizawa.

-Ok, désolé. Voila je voulais te dire que… eh bien… je…J't'aime !

-Oui, pour moi aussi tu es important !

-Mais pas comme… un ami, avoua alors Tokio. Ecoutes moi jusqu'au bout s'te plait… Ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'aime… comme… comme on aime sa petite amie. »

Serizawa se figea tout d'abord, puis détourna son visage du sien. Que voulait dire Tokio ? Qu'il le désirait ? Impossible. Ils étaient amis ! Non, il ne ressentait rien de plus que de l'amitié pour Tokio, enfin il voulait le croire. Et Tokio, depuis combien de temps l'aimait il ?

Son visage se tourna à nouveau vers celui de son ami. Il avait les yeux rouges et son visage montrait combien il souffrait de la réaction de Serizawa. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire.

Finalement après quelques minutes de silence, il fit volte face et dans un souffle il dit :

« J'ai besoin de temps. »

Et il partit.

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus ses pas, Tokio s'agenouilla par terre et pleura comme pleure un enfant, sans gêne et retenu. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et lorsque celle-ci se firent rare, il pleura les larmes de son âme, silencieusement.

Il n'aurait pas du lui dire, pensait-il, il aurait du garder ça pour lui jusqu'à sa mort ! Par sa bêtise, il venait de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui dans ce monde. Plus même que sa propre vie. C'était pour cela que son opération lui importait peu avant que Serizawa ne connaisse se maladie ; à partir du moment que son ami allait bien, qu'il continuait d'avancer, Tokio se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la raison de son existence était la vie de Serizawa.

***

La nuit étant tombée, la lumière des lampadaires éclairait Tokaji et Izaki. Chacun faisait attention à garder une distance respectable avec l'autre même si régulièrement, sans vraiment le vouloir, le corps de l'un effleurait celui de l'autre ; il se séparait alors d'un bond comme si ils étaient électrifiés.

Izaki tourna son visage vers Tokaji. Ce dernier était toujours torse nu, son corps grelotait régulièrement.

Normal, avec un froid pareil, pensa Izaki, n'importe qui aurait froid… Franchement, Genji a vraiment des idées à la con des fois…

Le blond décoloré stoppa alors leur marche. Tokaji se tourna vers lui l'air intrigué. Il allait lui posait une question, lorsqu'Isaki retira sa veste et la lui tendit.

« Tiens, ajouta-t-il à son geste, j'ai chaud, t'as qu'à me la porter, j'ai mal au bras. »

Tokaji regarda la veste avec envie et dit :

« Pas question que j'te porte ta veste ! Ch'uis pas ta boniche !

-Fais pas chier et prends la ! T'es gelé alors profites de mon bras fatigué ! Répondit précipitamment Izaki.

-Sympas mais j'ai pas froid. Lança d'un air je m'en foutiste Tokaji tout en étant secoué d'un tremblement.

-Ouai c'est ça arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Tu trembles comme une feuille morte ! »

Et Izaki lui lança à la figure sa veste. Tokaji, pour une fois, mis de coté sa fierté et bon gré mal gré, l'enfila.

Soudain, ses sens furent transportés. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était tellement agréable ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de respirer plus fort pour mieux la sentir, pour que cette odeur s'infiltre partout en lui, pour qu'elle l'habite toujours plus longtemps.

L'odeur d'Izaki lui était si agréable qu'il en oublia le froid qu'il avait ressentit tout à l'heure. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! Et pourtant, il le désirait tellement. Marcher à coté de lui était un véritable supplice, il avait envie de le toucher, de le caresser, de découvrir toutes les parties du corps de cet homme, de tout connaitre à son sujet. Putain ! Il se mettait à penser comme une pucelle face à son premier amour ! Il ne se reconnaissait plus, mais plus le temps passait, plus il était sur d'une chose :

Il aimait Izaki.

Le décoloré le regarda ce trémousser plus ou moins pendant que le brun était dans ses songes. Il le trouvait mignon avec la veste légèrement trop grande sur ses épaules. Et il avait envie que ce moment dur à jamais mais ils arrivèrent trop vite chez lui.

Devant l'immeuble de son appartement, le blond se tourna vers Tokaji qui semblait un peu déçu ou bien était-ce son imagination ? Puis il prit chaque coté de la veste et la ferma correctement sur les épaules du brun.

« Tu me la rendra demain, l'hamster.

-Quel hamster ! Hein ?! Répliqua Tokaji

-Quoi avec tes joues on dirait un hamster. T'es mignon je trouve. »

Soudain Izaki se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et, rouge comme une pivoine, il se tourna en direction de son immeuble, espérant que Tokaji ne l'avait pas vu rougir. Puis tout en poussant la porte d'entrée, il lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Mais ce dernier était resté bouche bé.

Alors il le trouvait mignon ? Le brun ne pu empêcher un sourire de contentement d'envahir ses lèvres ; ce qui l'étonna lui-même.

Cette nuit là, il dormit avec la veste d'Isaki dans les bras, rêvant qu'il faisait l'amour au blond décoloré et que ce dernier l'appelait « son hamster ».

_Voila déjà fini ou peut être enfin, à vous de me le dire ! Mais j'espère vous revoir bientôt pour la suite des aventures trépidantes de Susuran et des Susuraniens (Oui ils vivent un peu sur une autre planète alors je trouve que susuranien leur va bien !^^)_


	5. Chapter 5: Des mains et des lèvres

_Ohayo ! Me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai encore étais très longue… Je m'en excuse chères lectrices et lecteurs. _

_Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires ^^ils me font plus que plaisir ! Je suis super contente qu'il y ait d'autre fan du couple Izaki/Tokaji !! En fait je suis complètement folle d'eux !! _

_Mon personnage préféré est Tokaji car j'adore trop son caractère et puis Kaname Endo est vraiment trop beau !!_

_Bref je m'emballe encore pour rien ^^' et je barbe tout le monde… Merci encore pour vos reviews, je ne le dirais jamais assez elles me font vraiment très plaisir !!_

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Chapitre 5 : Des mains et des lèvres.**

Cette nuit là, Serizawa se remémora tout ce que lui avait dit Tokio. Pouvait-il vraiment arrêter de le voir pour cela ? Cela justifiait-il son comportement ? Non. Son ami avait eu le courage de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, il n'aurait pas du fuir, il s'en voulait terriblement et ne trouvait plus le sommeil.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Surement commencer par aller s'excuser. Mais ensuite ? Il ne ressentait pas de l'amour charnel pour Tokio, enfin il ne le pensait pas.

Il s'imagina embrasser son ami d'un baiser doux, chaste. Il n'en éprouva pas de la répulsion ni du plaisir. Il se posa alors une question : jusqu'ou serait-il capable d'aller pour garder ce lien si proche qu'il partageait avec Tokio ? La réponse devint alors clairement limpide :

Il serait capable d'endurer n'importe quoi, de sacrifier tout le reste. La solution était là.

Lorsque Serizawa sortie de chez lui ce matin là, il partit en courant en direction de l'appartement de Tokio, bien décidé à lui parler.

***

Lorsque Serizawa arriva devant chez son ami, celui-ci sortait de l'immeuble. Il s'approcha donc de lui d'un pas rapide, ses mains triturant sa chemise à fleur. Il n'était plus sur à présent de vouloir lui parler et il était sur le point de renoncer lorsqu'il vit le visage de Tokio. Ce dernier avait perdu son teins allé et ses yeux habituellement si perçant, étaient vide de toutes expressions. Puis il vit le visage de son ami lui faire un sourire qui sonnait vraiment faux, Aucuns doutes là-dessus, il se forçait.

Serizawa s'approcha alors encore plus près de son ami et dans un geste un peu brusque, il le serra dans ses bras. Puis tout en continuant leur étreinte, il lui souffla dans l'oreille : « Je t'aime aussi. »

Voila ce qu'il avait décidé. Il est vrai qu'en réalité ces mots n'avaient pas le même sens dans sa bouche que dans celle de Tokio mais il préférait devenir l'amant de son meilleur ami que de le perdre.

Tokio, en entendant ces trois petits mots, venait de retrouver toute sa force de vivre : Serizawa l'aimait aussi ! Il l'encercla de ses bras et huma ses cheveux ; dieu ce qu'il sentait bon !

Il retira soudain son visage de la chevelure de son amant et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit hier au soir ? »

Serizawa se figea. Que pouvait-il bien inventer comme raison ? Il n'y avait pas du tout réfléchi !! Soudain, son instinct de survie rejaillit et alors que son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner pour cause de sur chauffage, sa bouche répondit :

« Tu comprends, je voulais être sur de mes sentiments. »

Tokio sourit tendrement et le réconforta :

« Mmh ! Je comprends. »

Serizawa se sentit rassuré ; il ne perdrait pas son meilleur ami.

***

Ce matin là, Tokaji eu du mal à sortir de son lit. L'odeur de la veste d'Izaki s'y était imprégnée partout et il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi avec lui.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait que dix minutes pour se préparer qu'il se leva. Il enfila rapidement sa tenue de lycéen, bu un café et resta bien cinq minutes devant la glace à confectionner sa coiffure. Lorsqu'il fut fin prêt, il attrapa à la volé la veste du blond décoloré et sortit en trombe de chez lui. Il allait être en retard pour le mah-jong s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

Après avoir passé quelques rues et prit quelques raccourcis, il arriva finalement devant Susuran. Ces yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la personne qu'ils voulaient voir : Izaki. Ce dernier était appuyé à une rambarde proche du lieu où lui et Genji se retrouvaient chaque matin, fumant une clope avec son regard froid et fier.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et essaya de contenir le désir qu'il avait de posséder ce corps, d'en devenir le maitre ; tout comme le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il s'approcha donc d'un pas qui se voulait tranquille et le plus décontracté possible.

Izaki ne remarqua sa présence que quand le brun s'arrêta devant lui. Le blond releva soudainement la tête, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ennemi tant attendu arrive aussi rapidement.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques longues minutes, chacun essayant de percevoir dans le regard de l'autre ses pensés. Ce fut Tokaji qui rompit le silence :

« Tiens » Dit-il tout en tendant à contre cœur la veste d'Izaki.

Le blond décoloré regarda l'objet tendu un peu étonné, et après quelques secondes de silence, il le prit pour le mettre.

Quand il l'enfila, son odorat fut attiré par une odeur de cigarette mais aussi par une odeur à la fois douce et enjôleuse et il eut la même sensation que lorsqu'il sentait la peau d'une femme à qui il faisait l'amour, il se sentit attiré par cette odeur comme un aimant, il voulait la sentir plus et la ressentir, il voulait qu'elle devienne palpable.

Soudain, il eut un sursaut ; il venait de réaliser : Cette odeur était celle de Tokaji !! Il se sentit tout à coup honteux. Comment pouvait-il apprécier cette odeur ? Il devait se ressaisir et surtout ne pas lui montrer ce plaisir qu'avait ressentit son corps. Il releva donc son visage vers le brun qui le regardait toujours et lui cracha à la figure :

« T'aurais pu la laver, elle pu la clope et ta transpiration.

-Quoi ? Répondit Tokaji qui tomber des nus, t'es gonflé ! Tu voulais que je te la porte alors fais pas chier et remercie moi !

-Te remercier ? Mais t'as vu la vierge en string cette nuit ou quoi ? Lui sortit du tac au tac Izaki.

-Vas te faire foutre. » Fut la seul réponse que lui donna le brun avant de s'en aller.

Izaki resta incertain quelques instants. Sa fierté lui avait encore fait dire des trucs qu'il ne pensait pas et il regrettait à présent ses paroles. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il allait se racheter. Il trouverait une solution, mais il voulait absolument pouvoir sentir le corps du brun de plus près.

Il se ressaisit lorsqu'il vit Genji qui arrivait la tête dans les choux.

« Yo » Fut alors le premier mot que lui dit son chef tout en fumant une clope bien entamé.

Le blond le regarda quelques instant et souffla. Ouf, il ne ressentait pas de truc bizarre lorsqu'il était avec Genji. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Susuran en silence, comme de coutume. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se sentir à l'aise avec l'autre et préféraient de loin le calme aux discutions personnelles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le toit, Serizawa et sa bande étaient en pleine partie de mah-jong, quand à son équipe, ils étaient assis par terre en rond, des cartes dans les mains. Chuta releva la tête, suivi de près par les autres. Ca foutait vraiment les jetons… Chuta, Makise et les Mikami brothers regardaient leur chef avec un sourire à en faire frémir plus d'un.

« Quoi ? Demanda alors Genji.

-Rien, rien, répondirent en cœur les frères Mikami. Y a juste Ruka qui a appelé sur ton portable, tu sais celui qu't'as oublié hier au soir…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda précipitamment le chef de Susuran.

-Elle voulait te parler d'un truc important parait il ! Dirent en cœur Go et Manabu.

-Quel truc ?

-Tu voudrais bien savoir hein ? Se moquèrent les jumeaux.

-Elle n'a pas voulu nous le dire. » Dit alors Tokio pour le rassurer et coupant ainsi les moqueries des jumeaux

Genji attrapa son portable que les frères tenaient entre leurs mains et composa le numéro de Ruka tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Après quelques tonalités, il pu entendre la voix de sa petite amie.

« Salut Ruka, dit inquiet Genji, ça vas ?

-Moui… Faut qu'on parle, entendit-il alors.

-Que… qu'on parle… Je suis occupé en ce moment à Susuran.

-Oh… OK. Peut être ce soir, hein ? »

Après un long soupir, le chef de Susuran répondit enfin :

« Bon, Ok. Je serais au même endroit que d'habitude. »

Et il raccrocha après un au revoir expéditif. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, au contraire, elle était devenu quelqu'un de très important pour lui et il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre mais, il avait d'autres impératif et puis elle n'était que sa petite amie fallait pas pousser non plus, un gars de Susuran n'était pas dirigé par une fille. De ce fait lorsqu'il retourna sur le toit, son air était le même que d'habitude.

***

Genji s'était joint à GPS pour une partie de carte et il en était maintenant à sa troisième défaite, quand ils entendirent résonner dans les escaliers des bruits de pas qu'ils commençaient à connaitre. On entendit quelqu'un trébucher et après quelques secondes, Nathan apparu sur le pant de la porte.

Il avait du mal à marcher mais étonnement son regard était sur de lui.

« Je suis venu parler au sujet de l'autre jour, finit il par dire.

-Mmh… y a pas grand-chose à dire à part que t'es un salaud. Lui envoya alors Genji tout en continuant à jouer.

-Ecoutes, les…les mecs qui sont arrivés après, j'étais pas au courant, répondit il à présent moins sur de lui.

-Tu sais jamais rien, tu fais vraiment chier ! Dégage ok ? S'énerva alors Genji. J'ai pas besoin d'un ennemi aussi mauvais.

-Ce… n'est pas finis, bredouilla Nathan.

-Si ça l'est ! »

Genji s'était levé et se dirigeait vers le chef des secondes, il lui attrapa le col de sa veste et l'approcha de son visage si bien que leur lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Dégage d'ici ! »

Il le poussa violement. Sous le choc, Nathan tomba et se cogna au mur.

Soudain, Genji et ses alliés purent voir du sang s'écouler du corps de Nathan. Ce dernier essaya de se relever mais ses jambes étaient si faibles qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Le chef des terminales s'approcha et lui jeta :

« Hors de ma vue ! »

Avant de repartir jouer aux cartes.

Tokio voyant Nathan souffrir, se rapprocha de lui et l'aida à se lever.

Les membres de GPS et le groupe de Serizawa prirent soudain un visage quelques peu dégouté. Tokio ne comprenant pas la raison de cet écœurement, se tourna vers Nathan. C'est la qu'il comprit. L'européen avait du sang qui s'écoulait, non pas de son dos ou de ses jambes, mais de son entrecuisse et de ses fesses. Il le regarda alors avec effroi ; Qui avait pu lui infligeait une blessure pareille ?

Genji, tout en allumant une cigarette dit alors :

« C'est ton soi-disant grand père qui te fait ça ?

-Pas...Pas du tout !! Répondit avec colère Nathan. Je me suis blessé tout seul !

-Ah ouai et comment ? S'irrita Genji qui détestait qu'on le prenne pour un con.

-Je…Je suis tombé sur le cul, baragouina t'il. »

Après cette phrase, les frères Mikami explosèrent de rire et entre deux éclats dirent :

« Mais y avait quoi par terre, hein ? Surement pas que du béton ! »

Nathan les regarda pendant quelques secondes puis baissa la tête tout en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Genji se tourna vers les jumeaux et s'exaspéra :

« Franchement c'était pas drôle.

-C'est sur, rajouta Tokio. Ca se voit qu'il ne ce l'ait pas fait tout seul… Mais comment il a eu cette blessure ?

-Tu veux qu'on te fasse un dessin peut être ? Lui lança alors Izaki.

-Tokio, tu vois vraiment pas ? Lui demanda alors Serizawa.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! S'exclama l'intéressé. Qu'est-ce qui est aussi flagrant ?

-T'es toujours aussi candide, Dit Tokaji tout en se levant. Ce mec est soit gay, soit y a un gay qui lui tourne autour et de près.

-Mais ! Qui ?? S'écria Tokio, Qui aurait pu faire ça ? »

Il y eut un long silence. En effet qui avait bien pu lui faire cette blessure ? Aucun n'avait la réponse. Ils restèrent dans ce calme quelques secondes encore et finalement Serizawa rompit le silence :

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »

***

Les terminales étaient toujours sur le toit et chacun avait sortie ce qu'il avait apporté à manger. Serizawa avait déjà finis son bento et lorgnait à présent celui de Tokio.

Izaki dès qu'il le pouvait, jetait un coup d'œil sur le corps de ses rêves en la personne de Tokaji. Ce dernier ne se rendait strictement compte de rien et continuait à manger son bento tout en discutant de plat avec Serizawa. Le hasard avait bien fait les choses pour le blond décoloré puisqu'il se trouvait à la droite du brun et pouvait donc en plus de le mater, sentir son odeur.

Genji discutait avec son meilleur ami mais ce dernier ne semblait pas passionné par la discussion, il se tourna donc vers Makise qui mangeait au pas de course une de ses quatre boules de riz. Soudain les jumeaux attrapèrent ce qui semblait être le repas du gorille et s'enfuirent. Makise n'ayant rien vu venir, se leva après coup, et dans un « vous allez me le payer ! » partit à leur poursuite suivi de près par Chuta.

Serizawa se leva alors et dit à Tokio de l'accompagner car il partait acheter, avec les sous de son petit ami, un autre bento. C'est ainsi que tout deux sortirent d'un pas tranquille.

Izaki tourna alors son visage vers celui de Tokaji. Ce dernier avait à présent fini son panier repas et il venait de prendre appui sur son bras droit. Le blond décoloré regarda alors rapidement ce que faisait Genji. Son chef était tourné vers la porte et ne faisait pas du tout attention à eux, s'est alors qu'Izaki se décida, il était temps de montrer au brun ce qu'il voulait de lui. Le sang battant dans ses tempes et le souffle court, Il tendit son bras vers celui de Tokaji et posa sa main sur la sienne. Le brun à ce contact, eut comme un électrochoc et rouge comme une pivoine, il se tourna vers le blond qui ne le regardait pas mais qui commença à caresser son bras en l'effleurant du bout de ses doigts. Tokaji se sentait si bien en cet instant qu'il aurait voulu qu'il dure à jamais, le décoloré le regarda de temps à autre tout en continuant de surveiller Genji. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils purent lire la même envie sur leur visage. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent dans le but d'un premier contact et c'est à ce moment que Genji décida de se tourner vers eux. Voyant ça, Izaki mit un coup de tête au brun et lui grogna :

« T'approches pas de mon bento !

-Mais t'es malade ! Tu veux que je t'explose aussi le crâne !? » Cria de douleur Tokaji qui se tenait à présent le haut de la tête.

Genji les regarda pendant quelques secondes et dit dans un soupir :

« Décidément vous changez pas tous les deux, peut être qu'un jour vous arriverez à vous blairer…

-P't être, répondit alors Izaki tout en regardant Tokaji.

Le blond désirait de plus en plus cet homme et il ne comprenait pas lui-même la source de cette envie. A l'instant, il avait vraiment voulu embrasser le brun et plus étonnant encore, le brun avait lui aussi voulu l'embrasser…

Tokaji sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, il n'avait pas rêvé, il y a quelques secondes Izaki avait essayé de l'embrasser !!! Le contact qu'ils avaient eu avait été si agréable et si enivrant qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Maintenant, il en était plus que sûr : Il était gay et surtout amoureux à un crever d'Izaki !

Soudain, les tirant tous deux de leurs rêveries, Manabu et go arrivèrent en courant toujours les boules de riz à la main et dirent en chœur :

« On a vu Serizawa et Tokio qui se tenait la main !

-Quoi ? S'étonna alors Genji. N'importe quoi.

-Mais si on les a vus ! Répondirent-ils.

-Tokio était tout heureux, dit Manabu en prenant la main de son frère tout en faisant une tête de personne satisfaite de son sort.

-Et Serizawa regardait partout autour de lui !! Rajouta Go en tournant la tête de tous les cotés. »

Makise apparu soudain et lança à l'adresse de tous :

« Moi j'ai rien vu ! »

***

Serizawa et Tokio venait de sortir du magasin, une poche pleine de nourriture pendait le long du bras du monstre de Susuran et il se léchait les babines à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir dévorer tout ça.

Tokio le regardait comme à son habitude avec plein d'affection. Il aimait le voir heureux et si pour cela, il lui suffisait d'acheter quelques bento, il était prêt à le faire à chaque fois qu'il le désirait. Mais il avait lui aussi des envies et en ce moment ce qu'il désirait le plus était de pouvoir toucher Serizawa. En effet son ami lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais ils n'avaient pourtant pas eu de geste de tendresse l'un envers l'autre prouvant cet amour.

Ils marchaient à présent dans la rue, se dirigeant vers le lycée. Tokio s'approcha alors délicatement de Serizawa et une fois qu'il eut contrôlé que la rue ou ils étaient était vide, il attrapa la main de l'homme qu'il aimait et le regarda.

Ce dernier eut comme un électrochoc. Il se tourna vers Tokio et vit alors que son ami était aux anges. N'osant pas lui lâcher la main, il vérifia à plusieurs reprises que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages et finalement lui sourit tout en serrant un peu plus sa main sur la sienne.

Arrivés devant le lycée, ils se lâchèrent et se dirigèrent vers le toit. Là haut, Genji et les autres les attendaient. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte menant au toit, se fut sous des regards suspicieux qu'ils furent accueillis.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Demanda alors Serizawa.

-Rien, lui répondit Tokaji, c'est juste que les jumeaux prétendent que vous vous teniez la main.

-Qu...Quoi ? S'exclama Serizawa. C'est n'importe quoi.

-Tiens, il réagit comme moi, dit Genji.

-Ca veut pas pour autant dire qu'il ne la pas fait, lança Manabu.

-On s'en fout en même temps de ce qu'ils peuvent se faire » Grogna Izaki qui n'en avait strictement rien à foutre puisque la seule chose qui l'intéressait en ce moment était le bas du dos de Tokaji, que l'on pouvait apercevoir puisque sa chemise était un peu trop relevée.

Tout le monde regarda le blond décoloré et finalement lui donnèrent raison : il fallait des preuves pour incriminer Serizawa et Tokio, et pour l'instant les jumeaux n'en avaient pas assez.

***

Le soir arriva bien vite sur Susuran et se fut l'heure de rentrer chez soi. Serizawa accompagna Tokio comme à son habitude et Genji ordonna encore à Tokaji de suivre Izaki, mais cela ne gênait plus tant que ça les dit concernés.

C'est ainsi que Tokaji raccompagna le blond décoloré jusqu'à sa porte. Sur le chemin, une certaine tension était palpable et aucun des deux n'osait entamer une discussion. Finalement après plusieurs minutes de marche dans le froid, le brun se tourna vers Izaki, il avait une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis ce midi et il fallait qu'il lui pose :

« Pourquoi ce midi tu m'as caressé le bras ? »

Il y eu un nouveau blanc. Izaki ne savait pas quoi lui répondre ; lui-même n'était pas sur de la raison. Il réfléchit encore quelques instants et lui dit :

« J'en avais envie c'est tout.

-Envie ? Demanda Tokaji intéressé, et ça t'arrives souvent d'avoir envie de moi ?

-C'est quoi ce ton ? S'exclama le blond, si j'ai envie de te caresser le bras j'vois pas ce qui m'empêche de te le faire !!

-T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, tu le sais ça ?! S'énerva le brun.

-Ah ouai j'suis con ? Répondit Izaki. Et bien alors salut ! »

Il commença à accélérer le pas mais Tokaji l'attrapa par le bras et le tourna vers lui. Puis sans prévenir son partenaire de quoi que se soit, il posa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Izaki prit de court, écarquilla les yeux. Le baiser était à la fois doux comme s'il lui montrer la tendresse qu'il avait pour lui, mais aussi violent comme pour lui montrer ce que son corps espérer.

Le blond n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant. Ce n'était ni le baiser qu'une femme avait pu lui faire, ni un baiser qu'il donnait à une femme ; c'était tout simplement magique.

Tokaji serra plus fort ses lèvres contre celles du blond pour les relâcher la seconde d'après. Il leva ses yeux vers ceux d'Izaki qui était ni plus ni moins pétrifié. Son regard était mesuré, ni trop détaché de ce qu'il venait de vivre ni trop impliquer dans cela. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis Tokaji se retourna tout en lançant au blond :

« Quand tu auras mit ta foutu fierté de coté préviens moi. »

Il disparu dans la rue. Izaki baissa la tête et souffla.

Putain c'était vraiment bon ! Il aurait dû en profiter ! En plus, le brun en avait lui aussi envie, maintenant il en était sûr. Il inspira profondément et rentra chez lui encore plus excité que tout à l'heure. Il devait résister, mais franchement il ne voulait qu'une chose : revoir Tokaji et lui faire l'amour.

***

Genji était accoudé au bar de la boite de nuit dans laquelle il se rendait habituellement. Fumant une clope et buvant bière sur bière, n'importe qui pu voir qu'il était stressé. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ruka de l'appeler pour rien et la tension de sa journée à Susuran retombé, il craignait vraiment ce que sa petite amie allait lui dire. Peut-être voulait-elle rompre ? Il est vrai qu'il avait des défauts mais il tenait à elle et ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Merde, pour une fois qu'il trouvait une fille intéressante !

Alors qu'il était dans ses songes, Ruka arriva. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et le regarda penser pendant quelques secondes puis lui dit :

« Salut Genji, alors ça va ? »

Le roi de Susuran se retourna en vitesse comme s'il venait d'entendre un fantôme. Lorsqu'il la vit, il esquissa un sourire.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle en s'adressant à Genji :

« Ca te dérange si on va dans un endroit plus calme pour parler ?

-Non. Viens. »

Il l'emmena jusqu'à une pièce où l'on entendait à peine la musique du bar. Genji alluma une lumière et proposa à Ruka de s'assoir sur une des chaises posées autour d'une table.

Une fois les tourtereaux assit, la chanteuse inspira profondément et chuchota presque :

« Je… J'ai un problème. »

Elle fixa Genji. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés dans l'attente d'explication.

« Voila, en fait je… Ce que je vais te dire, j'en suis sûr. J'ai vérifié…

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Grogna Genji.

-Mmh ! Acquiesça-t-elle. Je suis enceinte. »

Genji s'étrangla avec la fumée de sa cigarette et regarda Ruka avec des yeux exorbités.

« Tu… Tu es quoi ?

-Enceinte, répéta clairement sa petite amie.

-Et… c'est qui le père ?

-Réfléchi Genji, c'est qui mon petit ami ? »

Le chef de Susuran se frotta la tête de désespoir à l'idée d'avoir un héritier. C'était quoi ce délire ?! Il n'avait jamais demandé une telle chose !

« Mais tu peux pas l'enlever ? Dit-il soudainement tout en triturant sa canette de bière. Tu sais le truc qu'ils font là…

-Tu veux dire avorter ? Demanda-t-elle. Je le voulais mais mes parents ont apprit je ne sais pas comment que j'attendais un enfant et ne veulent pas que je l'enlève. Par contre ils tiennent à ce que je leur donne le nom du père.

-Et tu leur à donner mon nom ?

-Non.

-Mmh… Merci.

-De rien. Mais s'il te plait Genji, il faut que je sache : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-F…Faire ? Répéta-t-il tout en fuyant le regard de Ruka. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Genji, ne fait pas l'innocent. C'est du bébé dont je parle ! Tu vas assumer ou tu préfères faire comme s'il n'était rien arrivé ? »

Le chef de Susuran eut envie de choisir la deuxième hypothèse mais il tenait trop à Ruka pour ça. Il n'avait pas envie que sa relation s'arrête ici.

Il ne se voyait vraiment pas père… Père !! Rien qu'à l'idée qu'à présent il avait quelque chose de plus qui le rapprochait du sien il en eut un frisson de colère.

Il regarda à nouveau sa petite amie. Elle le fixait sans colère ni chagrin, mais son regard traduisait une certaine anxiété. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir ; alors dans un soupir presque muet, il dit :

« T'inquiètes j'vais pas t'abandonner. »

Ruka le regarda quelques instant comprenant bien qu'il avait fallu pas mal de courage à Genji pour dire ça, mais c'était son enfant alors qu'il le veule ou non il devait l'accepter.

Elle lui prit la main tendrement, le roi de Susuran releva son visage vers elle. Toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi séduisante. Il l'approcha d'avantage et la serra dans ses bras comme un enfant sert sa mère de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, puis, Genji raccompagna sa petite amie jusqu'à chez elle dans un silence absolu. Ce calme ne représentait pas un sentiment de gêne bien au contraire, chacun connaissait la souffrance de l'autre, ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de mots pour l'exprimer et pour l'apaiser.

***

Lorsque Tokaji arriva chez lui, la nuit venait de tomber. Il passa le pas de la porte tout en soupirant, qu'est-ce qu'Izaki voulait bien de lui ? Putain, il aimerait bien savoir sur quel pied danser ! Un coup il lui caresse la main, l'autre il le frappe, un coup il lui passe sa veste en rougissant, la fois d'après il le prend pour un con ! Pour qui il se prend cet enfoiré de blond décoloré ! Il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser, l'autre débile allait se foutre de lui jusqu'à sa mort !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans un petit salon sombre, une voix grave et dure tonna :

« Tu rentre encore à des heures pas possible. T'étais ou ? »

Tokaji regarda son père qui était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir le cigare dans une main, la bouteille de whiskies dans l'autre.

« J'étais avec des potes, pourquoi ?

-Quelqu'un à appeler il y a quelques minutes, répondit il sévèrement. Il a dit vouloir te parler. Dis, t'es pas gay au moins ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'empressa de répondre Tokaji dont le cœur battait à la chamade.

-Eh bien, le type qui a appelé il avait vraiment un air louche et il insistait pour te parler en prétendant que ton portable ne répondait pas. »

Tokaji regarda son téléphone, il avait quatre appelles manqués ! Il l'ouvrit pour voir qui avait cherché à le joindre.

Il fit un bond en arrière quand il vit qui était responsable de cette cacophonie ; il se tourna vers on père et dit d'une voix contraire à sa réaction, c'est-à-dire calme :

« C'est pas important, t'inquiètes je suis pas gay. Faut que j'aille dans ma chambre j'ai des choses à faire. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tokaji couru presque et lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il observa son portable à nouveau pour être sur qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Non, c'était bien ça, ce con de décoloré venait de l'appeler quatre fois !!

Il envoya alors un sms demandant au blond pourquoi il avait cherché à la joindre. Après quelques minutes passé à fixer son téléphone, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, il reçu un nouveau message, ce dernier était simple :

« Rejoints moi sur le toit du lycée »

Tokaji ne réfléchit alors pas une minute de plus et s'en prendre en considération les actions passées du blond, il sortit de chez lui et partit en direction de son bon vieux lycée.

_Voilà j'espère que vous appréciez toujours ! Et à bientôt je l'espère pour la suite des aventures de nos lycéens préférés !!_


	6. Chapter 6 : Sur le toit de Susuran

_Oyez oyez chère lectrice et cher lecteur, un nouveau chapitre est posté ! Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis pour vous apporter un chapitre aussi petit. Il ne sera centré que sur Izaki et Tokaji mais vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme il m'a été difficile de l'écrire, il y avait tellement de scénario possible ! _

_Mais bon il est écris et je peux maintenant me centrer sur la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir et me remonte le morale quand je ne sais plus par ou commencer mon chapitre et surtout comment le finir ! XD_

_En espérant que vous appréciez ce petit chapitre et en attendant un prochain que j'espère plus important, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 6 : Sur le toit de Susuran

Lorsque Tokaji arriva devant le lycée, il ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et monta les marches quatre par quatre, espérant qu'Izaki l'attende vraiment. Plus il s'approchait du but, plus il se demandait s'il n'avait pas imaginé toute cette histoire. Izaki l'invitant sur le toit du lycée, le soir, comme un premier rendez-vous ? Non il avait du rêver…

Il arriva finalement au point de rencontre. Personne à première vu. Bien sur pourquoi son plus grand ennemi l'attendrait ? Franchement il avait vraiment été con de s'imaginer cela, maintenant il était déçu. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit son poing pour s'empêcher de pleurer, mais la déception était trop grande et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pour glisser jusqu'à son coup.

Ce connard n'était pas venu. Il n'aurait pas du trop espérer, après tout Izaki ne ressentait rien pour lui, et puis c'est pas comme si il était quelqu'un d'important pour l'autre décoloré.

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son visage. Il sursauta toute en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux. Face à lui, son foutu blond décoloré était là, il le regardait l'air un peu perdu et après un silence, il lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu chiales ?

-Je… Je chiale pas ! Répondit alors le brun tout en essuyant ses larmes.

-Ah ouai ? Alors c'est quoi ça ? »

Il tendit son bras vers lui et montra sa main, il tenait une larme dans ses doigts. Tokaji le regarda après observation de ses doigts et lui lança :

« C'est pour te foutre de ma gueule que tu m'as demandé de venir ? Alors Salut ! »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais Izaki lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers lui.

Leur corps s'entrechoquèrent, le décoloré serra contre lui Tokaji et attrapa de ses lèvres celle du brun. Dans ce baiser, les deux hommes purent ressentir la passion qui animait l'autre, leurs corps brûlaient d'impatience et de désir. Izaki passa alors sa main sous la chemise de son partenaire et commença à caresser son dos.

Soudain, Tokaji envoya une droite au blond, qui sous le choc, rompit le baiser avant de s'étaler sur le béton du toit.

« Ca va pas la tête ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse du brun qui à présent s'essuyait les lèvres.

-Quoi ça va pas ? Non mais attends ! Tu t'amènes, tu te fous de ma gueule, tu m'embrasses et tu crois que je vais te sauter au coup en t'acclamant comme un héros ? Je suis pas ta meuf ! S'énerva alors Tokaji.

-Je vois pas ce qui va pas ! Toi aussi tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois devant chez moi et j'en ai pas fait tout un plat ! Répliqua Izaki.

-Ouai p't être mais avant je m'étais pas foutu de ta gueule !

-C'est bon quoi ! On peut bien un peu profiter de l'autre !

-Profiter de l'autre ? Dégage de là connard !

Tokaji était plus qu'en colère. Alors comme ça il ne l'avait fait venir que pour qu'il puisse profiter de l'autre ? Finalement il aurait été mieux que ce con de décoloré n'arrive jamais. Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Le brun était peut être gay, mais il n'était pas devenu une pute !

Izaki regardait le brun un peu interdit. Il voulait qu'il dégage ? Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Tokaji attendait quoi de lui, une déclaration ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible voyons, on parle du cerveau de la bande à Serizawa. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourtant il était sur que le brun appréciait ses baisers et ses caresses…

Le décoloré regarda fixement Tokaji et lui dit :

« Vas-y, dis moi ce qui va pas. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour arranger le coup. »

Le brun le regarda pendant quelques secondes ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, puis il lui lança tout en regardant ses chaussures les mains dans les poches :

« J'suis pas une pute. Si tu veux qu'on baise, va falloir me convaincre. »

Izaki écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Alors comme ça, son pire ennemi aimait jouer les fillettes chastes et pures ? Enfin ce n'était plus vraiment son ennemi, c'était plutôt… Le gars qui l'intéressait le plus, le type qui était dans son foutu crâne jour et nuit.

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et rapidement il n'arriverait pas à attendre, pourquoi fallait il que l'autre enfoiré face sa mijaurée !

Mais il le voulait dans son lit alors il se ressaisit autant qu'il le pouvait et répondit :

« Ok, te convaincre…

-Pourquoi tu veux coucher avec moi ? Lui demanda soudainement Tokaji.

-Parce que… parc' que j'te trouve mignon, répondit sans réfléchir Izaki.

-Mignon ? C'est quoi cet argument ! S'énerva le brun. Tu veux que je t'éclate ? J'suis pas mignon, OK ? J'suis un mec et les mecs c'est pas mignon !

-Ok, ok t'es pas mignon, t'es… attirant. »

Tokaji regardait Izaki d'un air suspicieux et rien qu'à voir sa tête, n'importe qui aurait pu voir que ce seul argument ne le satisfaisait pas. Le décoloré le fixa quelques seconde encore et rajouta le feu aux joues :

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi bordel ! Que depuis quelques temps j'arrive plus à me faire une fille sans penser à toi ? Que je pense à toi quand j'utilise ma main droite ? C'est ça que tu veux bordel !

-Excuse mais je vois pas en quoi c'est différent de « j'veux baiser avec toi ». » Répondit alors le brun, les bras croisés.

Le blond se gratta la tête. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? La vérité ? Bon autant tenter.

« Ok, j'ai juste envie de te sortir de ma tête ! Ca fait quelques temps que j'ai envie de te baiser alors je vais le faire et que tu sois d'accord ou pas enflure ! »

Tokaji reçu un électrochoc. Alors c'est ça qu'il ressentait pour lui, le blond avait si peu de respect envers lui qu'il était près à le forcer juste pour assouvir ses envies !

Alors que le brun était en pleine réflexion, Izaki rajouta :

« Et toi, t'aimerais baiser avec moi ? »

Le cerveau de Serizawa tourna son regard vers le blond. Il lui demandait s'il voulait coucher avec lui ? Mais bien sur qu'il en avait envie ! Mais pas de cette façon, non pas comme une aventure d'un soir. Il voulait plus, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de construire quelque chose avec un autre être vivant, alors il n'allait pas tout gâcher en transformant leur relation naissante en une histoire d'une nuit…

Il devait en parler à Izaki, après tout il était la personne la plus concerné par ses sentiments mais l'attitude du décoloré ne lui donnait pas envie de se confier.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il lui dit :

« C'est pas ça le problème ! Bien sur que oui j'ai envie de baiser avec toi ! Mais tu vois pas que tu te conduis comme un gros con qui veut m'imposer ses pulsions !

-Comment ça « gros con » ? J'ai pas le droit de te dire que j'ai envie de te sauter ? S'énerva Izaki.

-C'est pas que t'as pas le droit, lui répondit Tokaji, mais y a pas le cul dans la vie ! »

Ca y est il l'avait sortie. Il venait de lui avouer indirectement qu'il voulait une relation intime. Tokaji regardait fixement Izaki ces yeux étaient fixés sur ceux du blond et il attendait sa réaction.

Le bras droit de Genji restait bouche bée. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette hypothèse Son hamster était peut être amoureux de lui… Ca expliquerait son comportement de mijaurée… Et dire que lui il était là à venter les mérites du sexe sans lendemain ! Normal que Tokaji ait mal réagi… Putain se dit il, des fois sa connerie était sans fond !

« Euh… Commença le blond décoloré, je voudrais savoir un truc… Je me demandais,…. Tu… Tu m'aimes ? »

Tokaji rougit et ses yeux regardèrent de tous le cotés il avait l'air adorable et Izaki se dit qu'à présent il n'avait plus besoin de réponse, le corps de Tokaji avait parlé pour lui. Tokaji l'aimait.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça hein ?

-Car si tu m'aimes ça change beaucoup de chose !

-Ah ouai et quoi ? Que ce soit par amour ou juste par désir tout ce que tu cherches c'est que j'accepte de coucher avec toi ! Putain tu fais vraiment chier ! Regardes dans quel état je me mets à cause de toi ! On dirait une gonzesse !

-Ca c'est clair on dirait que je m'engueule avec ma petite amie mais c'est pas ça le problème ! Ecoutes je… je pense pas être amoureux de toi, mais tu sais je vais pas me foutre de ta gueule…

-Ouai merci… Quel connard ce type quand il s'y met !

-Quoi « connard » ? Je suis sympas avec toi et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est des insultes ! Approche, allez ! »

Izaki pris soudain le bras du brun et l'approcha de lui. Puis comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal indompté, il le serra dans ses bras doucement, refermant un peu plus son étreinte à chaque fois que les muscles de son hamster se détendaient.

Tokaji fourra son visage dans le torse du blond décoloré et en huma l'odeur. Izaki lui caressait à présent la tête comme pour consoler.

« Pourquoi on finit toujours par s'engueuler hein ? Demanda alors le blond. Tu sais j'ai la tête qui tourne des que je suis avec toi, je me sens si bien et si mal à la fois. J'ai envie de te toucher mais j'ai peur qu'après tu ne veuilles plus m'approcher. J'suis bizarre hein ?

-Non t'es pas bizarre t'es amoureux. » Lui répondit alors Tokaji en resserrant son étreinte.

Izaki écarquilla les yeux et regarda Tokaji.

« Je peux pas être amoureux d'un mec…murmura alors le blond, J'suis un type normal !

-Bien sur que si tu peux l'être, il n'existe personne qui est normal. Il n'y a que des gens différents et c'est pas parce que t'aimes un type que pour autant t'as moins de valeur qu'un autre ou que tu dois avoir honte de dire qui tu es. Regardes, moi aussi j'aime un type non ? Il y a plein de type qui ont fait de grande chose et qui était gay.

-Comme qui par exemple ?

-Comme Alexandre le Grand.

-Il était gay lui ?

-Puisque j'te le dis ! Alors te prend pas la tête pour ça ok ? »

Izaki cassa soudain leur étreinte et approcha ses lèvres de celle du brun.

« Alors je ne risque rien si je t'embrasse ? demanda le décoloré toute en faisant glissé sa main dans le coup de Tokaji.

-Essaie pour voir, on verra bien s'il y a des effets secondaires…lui répondit alors ce dernier. »

Sur le toit silencieux de Susuran, les lèvres d'Izaki prirent celle du brun. Bientôt seul le bruit de leur respirations saccadés par leur baiser si fit entendre.

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il n'y a pas encore de lemon mais ça viendra avec le temps ne vous inquiétez pas yaoiste, mais j'aime bien prendre du temps pour développer leur relation. _

_Dans le prochain chapitre je vais faire intervenir Nathan et Ruka (la seule fille de Crows zero mérite d'être un peu plus présente, je trouv,e soit dit en passant que AliceNathan a eu une super idée d'introduire une fille de cette manière dans Susuran ! Franchement avant qu'elle me passe le chapitre (C'est ma cousine alors j'ai le privilège d'avoir ses chapitres en avance ) je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! XD)._

_La dernière fois je rigolais avec ma sœur car elle aussi écrit une fic CZ (elle est Sosuke-sama) car toutes les trois on a choisi Crows zero pour écrire une fic, on est vraiment des grosses fanatiques. XD_

_Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie car je me rends compte que ça devient lourd (-_-') et je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à la prochaine ! (^_^)_


	7. Chapter 7 : Genji, Ruka et du volleyball

_Bonjour à vous et me revoila (déjà, me direz vous, mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? ^^) pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai pas mal avancé étant donné les vacances et puis ce chapitre était plus simple que le précédant. ^^_

_Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié le chapitre 6, j'avais vraiment peur qu'il déplaise… _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à tout à l'heure à la fin de ce chapitre ! ^^_

Chapitre 7 : Genji, Ruka et une partie de volleyball

Ce matin, lorsque les lycéens de Susuran arrivèrent au lycée, Izaki et Tokaji était déjà sur le toit ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble à discuter et s'engueuler, mais à cette heure ci, l'heure était plus aux caresses et aux baisers tendres. Allongés sur le bitume du toit, les mains baladeuses avaient bon train et les regards amusés et pervers aussi.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte du toit grincée, ils se séparèrent rapidement et tous deux, rouges comme des pivoines, n'osaient plus se regarder. Maintenant que d'autres arrivaient, ils se sentaient bête et l'euphorie de la nuit retomba. Il était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en parler aux autres des mecs de Susuran gay, qui plus est des leaders, bonjour la honte…

Soudain leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se comprirent sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche. Ils se levèrent, chacun poussant un cri, et se mirent à sa taper dessus :

« T'es qu'un sal enfoiré Tokaji ! Hurlait Izaki en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

-J'ai jamais pu saquer ta gueule sale enflure ! Lui répondait le brun. Draaa ! Viens la que je t'explose ! »

Alors quand Serizawa et Tokio arrivèrent à leur niveau, le monstre de Susuran et son amant secret eurent pour seul réaction un soupir.

« Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous taper dessus ? Demanda Serizawa, on a même pas encore pris le goûter de dix heure !

-Venez plutôt jouer aux cartes avec nous, proposa Tokio. »

Les deux adversaires factices firent mines de ne pas aimer l'arrêt de ce combat et tout en poussant des grognements du genre « quel con ce mec » ou encore « la prochaine fois je lui éclate sa face », ils vinrent s'assoir avec Serizawa et Tokio autour de la table.

Le temps passa et leurs amis et alliés arrivèrent petit à petit, chacun s'ajoutant à la partie de carte. Le jeu devenait vraiment difficile lorsque Genji apparu.

Tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder. En plus de son habituel air non chaland, il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, son regard était morne et… Il avait encore ses chaussons aux pieds !

« Tu nous fait quoi là ? Demanda Izaki au chef de GPS.

-C'est une nouvelle mode ? Ricana Manabu.

-T'es mignon avec ça! Rajouta Go.

-Arrêter de vous moquer de lui ! Cria soudain Chuta tout en se relevant. Il a surement eu des problèmes ! »

Genji, au grand étonnement de tous n'eut aucune réaction il se contenta de s'écraser sur le canapé du toit. Izaki se leva alors et s'approcha de son ami. Arrivé au niveau de Takya, il pencha son visage et lui demanda doucement :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ruka ? »

Soudain Genji tourna son visage vers le blond décoloré et se releva en s'accrochant aux vêtements de son ami. Puis son visage pris tout d'un coup une expression désespérée :

« Putain Izaki à ma place tu ferais quoi ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

-A… A ta place ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Genji ?

-Je… je veux pas la laissé tomber, sanglota le chef de GPS, mais j'en veux pas de ce machin ! J'y ai penser toute la nuit et j'trouve pas de solution… Je veux pas lui ressembler à ce vieux con…

-Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ! Lui répondit Izaki tout en le secouant. Quel machin !

-Et bien… Tu sais…

-Non, je sais pas.

-Ben si, tu sais,… Un gamin… »

Il y eut un gros silence, tout le monde se regardait. Ruka était enceinte ! Ca pour une nouvelle… Izaki comprenait maintenant la raison de ce comportement. Putain Genji n'avait vraiment pas de chance…

« Mais pourquoi t'as pas mis de capote ? Demanda Tokaji.

-Bien sur que si j'en ai mis une ! S'énerva Genji.

-Mais alors comment ça se fait ? Se questionna Izaki.

-J'ai regardé sur le paquet, répondit son chef, c'est sur qu'à 99% ce bordel !

-QUOI ? Mais c'est écris ou ? S'écria Izaki tout en attrapant dans sa poche une boite de préservatif.

-En tout petit sur le coté de la boite. »

Un long silence se fit à nouveau sur le toit.

« En tout cas Makise n'est pas prêt d'être père, dis Manabu.

-Ouai, il a même pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser une capote ! Rajouta Go.

-Espèce de connard ! Hurla Makise avant de se jeter à la poursuite des jumeaux. »

Izaki avait quand à lui toujours les yeux fixés sur le paquet.

« T'as tant peur que ça d'avoir mis une fille enceinte ? Demanda Serizawa au blond tout en continuant de jouer aux cartes.

-Putain t'es vraiment un gros con ! Sortit tout à coup Tokaji à l'adresse du décoloré.

-Quoi un « gros con » ? J'ai bien le droit de me faire une fille de tems en temps !

-Et bien t'as plus intérêt de recommencer ! Hurla Tokaji La prochaine fois, je te botte le cul, je t'arrache tes couilles et je les fait frire !

-On a bien le droit de s'amuser ! Que je sache on est pas marié !

-Alors toi tu attends d'être marié pour arrêter de tromper la personne avec qui t'es !

-Ouai, tant qu'on est jeune autant en profiter !

-Alors tu compte passer ton temps à me tromper !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Izaki interloqué.

-Gros con ! Eut-il pour réponse. On est deux mecs ! On pourra jamais se marier !

-Tu pense à des trucs comme ça alors que ça fait même pas 24 heures qu'on sort ensemble… T'es fleur bleu quand même !

-Putain j'y pensais pas avant que tu fasses l'égoïste !

-Comment ça l'égoïste ?

-Excuse mais aller baiser tout ce qui bouge sou prétexte que t'es pas marié c'est assez égoïste ! C'est à se demander si tu m'aimes ! »

Soudain Izaki et Tokaji se rendirent compte qu'à part eux personne ne parlait, même les oiseaux s'étaient tût, plus aucunes voitures ne roulaient dans le coin… Il tournèrent leur regard vers leurs amis.

Ils les fixaient tous un peu perdu, sauf les yeux de Makise qui se révulsaient et ceux de Manabu et Go qui se regardaient, jetant parfois des coups d'œil en direction d'Izaki et Tokaji.

Merde… Ils venait de faire une belle connerie… Et dire que les autres ne devaient pas le découvrir…

Izaki jeta un coup d'œil à Tokaji, ce dernier avait le visage blanc comme un linge, la bouche entrouverte et ses yeux passés d'une personne à l'autre. Pour sur, il allait finir par tomber dans les vapes. Izaki ne se sentait pas mieux franchement il n'avait jamais eu aussi envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris, sa réputation était finie…

« Vous… Commença Serizawa.

-C'est vrai que t'as pas mal de problème Genji, dit soudainement Izaki tout en se tournant vers Genji. »

Ce dernier était tellement concentré sur ses problèmes qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu les révélation de son second.

« Ouai j'en ai pas mal… Pff…

-T'inquiètes pas Genji ! Hurla alors Chuta, on va tous t'aider pour ce bébé !

-Quoi ? Sortirent en cœur les frères Mikami, mais moi je veux pas m'occuper du gamin d'un autre !

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ! S'énerva Chuta, Genji a des problèmes et il besoin de notre soutien !

-Euh… Commença Izaki, tu sais Chuta, on a beau être pote on va pas s'occuper toute notre vie du gamin d'un autre.

-Pourquoi tu dis toute notre vie ? Demanda Chuta, un enfant on s'en occupe que quand il est petit.

-Quand t'as un gosse c'est pour la vie… Dis Tokaji.

-Et quoi que tu fasses tu t'en occuperas jusqu'à la fin, rajouta Serizawa.

-Et ses problèmes sont aussi les tiens, finit Tokio.

-Vous voulez encore plus me foutre les boules ! Cria Genji, ça va j'ai compris que je venais de me créer un problème jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Ruka était chez elle. Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas allée au lycée. Il faut dire que depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et qui plus est qu'elle devait le garder, sa vie avait radicalement changé.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, la main sur le ventre. Sa chambre habituellement décorée de ses vêtements sur le sol et habitée par de la musique était aujourd'hui étrangement propre et calme. Son maquillage était rangé et ses textes pour ses nouvelles chansons étaient dans la corbeille.

Elle avait envie que Genji soit la pour la soutenir, lui dire qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas mais elle avait l'impression qu'il tentait plus une fuite pas trop honteuse qu'une solution courageuse. Elle était vraiment fatiguée elle ne voulait pas lui dire, elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, et à coté des gars de Susuran, elle avait intérêt à être dix fois plus courageuse qu'eux pour être accepté comme un individu autrement intéressant qu'une poitrine et un vagin. A Susuran, il y avait peut être des types biens, mais ils étaient tous plus macho (et à la limite du mysoginisme) les uns que les autres autrement dit une femme avait intérêt à avoir beaucoup plus de force mentale qu'eux si elle voulait avoir une relation avec l'un d'entre eux. Ruka ne pouvait donc pas se permettre une seule faiblesse devant Genji…

Soudain elle entendit la voix de son père qui l'appeler. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers le salon. Ses parents étaient assis sur le canapé son père lui montra le fauteuil à coté d'eux. Ruka alla s'assoir à petit pas.

« Bon, aujourd'hui je veux que tu me dises qui est le père ! Dit sèchement l'homme assis sur le canapé.

-Je… je ne dirai rien papa. C'est à lui de décider s'il veut venir se présenter à toi ou pas.

-Comment ça ? Il met ma fille enceinte et je ne suis pas en droit d'exiger de le rencontrer !

-Ta fille, lui répondit Ruka, ne serait plus enceinte si tu l'avais laissée avorter comme elle le voulait !

-Tu voulais que je te laisse tuer un enfant ! Non, les enfants ne sont jamais responsables des erreurs de leurs parents ! Toujours est-il qu'il faut être deux pour faire un enfant, alors tu va me présenter ce vaurien !

-Jamais, tu es peut être têtu mais je suis ta fille alors je le suis autant que toi et je t'ai déjà dis que je ne te dirai rien !

-Qu… Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ! S'énerva son paternel, je suis ton père alors parle moi avec plus de respect !

-Un père obligerait il sa fille à garder un enfant non désiré ! Je n'en veux pas de ce bébé, je veux pouvoir m'amuser avec mes amies, pouvoir aller chanter, je veux devenir une chanteuse professionnel ! j'ai envie de finir mon lycée ! Il y a tellement de chose que je n'ai pas encore faite ! Hurla Ruka en larme. »

Sa mère la regardait avec plein de tendresse et de souffrance, mais elle n'avait pas son mot dans cette histoire. Elle n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de donner son avis dans cette maison, elle avait toujours été soumise à son mari et Ruka le savait bien. Dans ce monde pourri, les filles auraient elle un jour l'occasion de dire ce qu'elles ressentent comme les hommes ? Elle désirait tellement pouvoir vivre à la manière des hommes, toujours chouchouté par leur femme, qui disent ce qui leur plais ne souciant même pas du mal qu'ils font elle aimerait être égoïste, plus égoïste que n'importe quel homme, elle aimerait crier au monde que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une femme qu'elle doit faire plus d'effort et ce tout en ce la bouclant. Et voila où la menait son statut, obliger de porter un enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré, ne pas pouvoir dénoncer le père sous risque de le perdre pour toujours et faire face à ses parents et la société qui allait la considérer comme une trainé qui méritait bien ce qui lui arrive…

Elle voulait voir Genji qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi il n'était pas là à engueuler son père et dire qu'il n'avait pas un mot à dire sur la vie de sa copine ! Tout ce que disait Ruka n'avait aucun poids aux yeux de son père.

« Je sors, dit elle soudainement. »

Elle se leva rapidement et avant même que son père ait pu répliquer elle était dehors. Elle prit la direction de Susuran, il fallait qu'elle parle à cet idiot de Genji, qu'elle le secoue il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, elle était à bout. Hier soir elle avait essayé de jouer les filles fortes et indépendantes mais elle ne pouvait pas interpréter ce rôle plus longtemps.

Sur le toit du lycée, Genji était toujours en mode dépressif. Il n'était plus l'attraction principale, GPS et le groupe de Serizawa s'était allié pour une partie de volleyball.

Izaki et Tokaji avait fait attention de ne pas se mettre dans la même équipe et faisait tout pour avoir le moins de contact possible, ils ne voulaient pas rappeler leur bourde à tout le monde. Le monstre de Susuran n'avait pourtant pas oublié la dispute des pires ennemis du lycée, elle le préoccupait et il avait envie de poser des questions à Tokaji. En effet, si son ami était gay, il pourrait lui parler au sujet de Tokio et comprendre un peu plus les sentiments que son meilleur ami avait à son égard. Tokaji était quelqu'un d'intelligent, d'accords il était du genre à foncer tête blesser dès qu'il avait un plan en tête, mais Serizawa se disait que le brun avait pas mal du se remettre en question avant de s'avouer amoureux d'Izaki.

Le jeu battait son plein, seul Genji n'était pas de la partie. Trop pris dans ses pensées, il était allongé sur le dos sur le canapé noir, un bras sur les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre être avec la fille de ses rêves, Ruka, mais avec un gamin qui viendrait l'emmerder tout le temps, et une vie tranquille sans gosse mais aussi sans Ruka.

Soudain la porte du toit claqua et de l'entre sorti en trombe Ruka qui se jeta sur Genji. Tout le monde avait arrêté le jeu et regardait la scène. La jeune femme serrait le plus fort possible son amant. Ce dernier avait été pris de court mais lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots de sa copine, il la serra à son tour. Décidemment il était vraiment amoureux d'elle et ça lui faisait peur. Elle était sa drogue. Ruka releva la tête vers lui.

« Genji ne me laisse pas, lui chuchota-t-elle, je veux pas que tu m'abandonnes. Je… Je supporte plus mon père, s'il te plait partons loin de tout ça, allons dans un endroit ou il n'y aura pas une bande de vieux con qui me regarde comme si j'était une trainé… »

Le chef de GPS ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'avait pas une seuls fois essayé de se mettre à la place de sa copine. Putain depuis tout ce temps elle était toute seule à assumer ça, et lui quand il avait appris il n'avait encore une fois pensé qu'à sa gueule.

« Tu… Tu es enceinte depuis combien de temps ? Lui demanda alors Genji.

-Depuis trois mois, répondit-elle. J'ai essayé de convaincre mes parents jusqu'au dernier moment mais je n'ai pas réussi. Alors j'ai voulu te prévenir.

-Ca fait trois mois que t'es enceinte et tu m'as prévenu que hier au soir ?

-Je… je pensais réussir à convaincre mes parents alors ça servait à rien de t'inquiéter pour un enfant qui ne naitrait jamais.

-Mais on sort ensemble non ? »

Genji caressa le visage de Ruka, il avait complètement oublié qu'il était sur le toit avec tous les leaders de Susuran qui le regardait.

« Ruka, je suis toujours égoïste et je mets du temps à me rendre compte des problèmes des autres, alors si tu me rentres pas dedans je me rendrais jamais compte de rien. Si je t'aime c'est parce que justement t'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu pense. Je te dirais pas que je suis content que ce gamin naisse mais bon je… Je comprends que tu te sentes mal. Je sais pas si je vais m'occuper de ce gosse, je me vois vraiment pas père, mais si tu veux j'irais parler à tes parents. »

Ruka ne savait pas comment prendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle devait s'énerver ou le remercier ? Bon Genji avait fait l'effort d'être honnête, elle devait l'être aussi et puis elle avait bien le droit de dire ce qu'elle voulait.

« Genji je veux pas seulement que tu parles à mon père, je veux qu'on continue d'être ensemble et que tu t'occupes de cet enfant. Je suis d'accord avec mon père à ce sujet, cet enfant n'a pas choisi de naitre ici et à ce moment alors tu peux pas faire l'égoïste et ne pas t'en occuper en me laisser seul la garde. Je suis désolé mais moi non plus j'avais pas envie de m'occuper d'un enfant maintenant alors je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être la seule à l'élever et puis si on est deux se sera plus facile tu crois pas ? »

Ca pour être franche, elle l'avait été. Le leader de GPS avait une fois de plus était pris de court. Bon au moins il était sur de ce qu'elle voulait et que s'il ne s'occuper pas de ce gamin il était sur qu'il ne sortirait plus avec elle !

Dans la vie d'un homme, il arrive parfois qu'il doive prendre des décisions importantes et aujourd'hui était un de ces moments. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Ruka était là et le regardait, attendant une réponse. Bon respire Genji, tu peux le faire, rien est impossible pour un homme comme toi, après tout, tu es le chef de Susuran, tu as battu Serizawa, écrasé Hosen, fichu une branlé aux secondes et premières qui se rebellaient Elevé un gamin ne sera pas chose impossible pour toi.

Dans une phrase difficilement articulée, il sortit alors :

« T'as raison, je vais aussi m'en occuper. »

Tous les hommes présents sur le toit, hormis Genji, se regardèrent. Tous imaginaient facilement l'effort qu'avait du faire le chef de GPS et chacun priait pour que cela ne lui arrive jamais. Mais tout finissait bien entre Ruka et Genji, enfin pour l'instant tout allait pour le mieux.

La fin de journée se passa bien. Ruka resta avec eux, Genji et elle participèrent à des parties de volleyball Tout le monde se marrait bien et l'ambiance était de nouveau bonne.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les futurs parents prirent le même chemin, mais ils ne furent pas les seuls à rentrer ensemble. En effet, Serizawa et Tokio partirent dans la même direction prétextant qu'ils allaient à la superette près de chez Tokio car elle faisait en ce moment de super promo. Izaki et Tokaji partirent également discrètement, il n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse pour être ensemble donc ils firent comme si par le plus grand des hasards il se rendait au même endroit.

Sur le chemin, les deux nouveaux amants discutaient de la journée et de leurs impressions.

« Pauvre Genji, commenta Izaki, franchement tu le vois père toi ?

-Non, pas vraiment, lui répondit Tokaji, mais bon c'est pas non plus horrible d'avoir un gamin. Ok ça demande du travail mais y a aussi des bons cotés.

-Ah ouai, lesquels?

-Et bien, ch'ais pas, par exemple tu as une famille à toi, dit tout en réfléchissant le brun, et puis normalement t'as un gosse avec une personne que t'aimes donc c'est un peu concrétiser ton amour, non ?

-En fait t'es vachement romantique et tout le trainlinlin des gonzesses !

-Pas… Pas du tout ! J'ai le droit de trouver ça bien d'avoir un gosse non ? Je dis pas que j'en veux un maintenant mais plus tard ça me dérangerait pas d'avoir une famille.

-Ouai, bein ce sera pas avec moi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Se fâcha légèrement Tokaji.

-J'suis un mec d'une, et franchement, j'veux pas un gosse avec tes joues, dit alors Izaki tout en souriant.

-Espèce de salop, cria Tokaji tout en lui sautant dessus sourire aux lèvres. »

Izaki réceptionna son hamster et lui tira une joue.

« Je voudrais pas que les gamins de l'école traitent mon fils de rongeur. »

Tokaji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire avec son amant.

« Imbécile, lui dit-il, ça pourrait très bien être une fille.

-Je ne peux pas faire une fille, réplique Izaki en relevant la tête, je suis bien trop masculin pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce que mes pauvres oreilles peuvent subirent comme torture quand je t'écoute parler ! Renchérit Tokaji.

-Et oui des fois la vérité est difficile à entendre ! »

Tout en finissant sa phrase, Izaki vola les lèvres de son brun qui ne manqua pas de répondre avec envie. Les mains de Tokaji se firent baladeuses et bientôt elles atteignirent les tétons du blond. Pris de surprise, ce dernier cassa le baiser et regarda avec étonnement son hamster.

« Je m'attendais pas à ce que t'ailles aussi vite, dit alors le décoloré, viens chez moi on pourra terminer ça. »

Et il embrassa de plus belle son amant. Tokaji peu après se sépara de lui doucement et lui chuchota :

« Dans tes rêves, tu m'aura pas aussi facilement. »

Et sur un dernier baiser, il quitta Izaki qui pris de court n'avait pas réagi. Mais bon le blond aurait bien un jour son petit hamster, et ce jour là il ne le lâcherait plus avant d'avoir réalisé tous ses fantasmes.

Go et Manabu sortaient de chez eux, quand ils virent Nathan rentrer dans une bicoque louche. Les deux frères se regardèrent et dans un sourire à bon entendeur, ils suivirent le français de Susuran.

Le taudis dans lequel ils rentrèrent était tout sauf accueillant. Les murs avaient autrefois étaient d'un rouge bordeaux mais aujourd'hui ils étaient délavés et parfois tellement sals qu'on n'en voyait même plus la couleur.

Les jumeaux passèrent une pièce puis une autre et enfin ils entendirent la voix de Nathan.

« Oui monsieur j'arrive tout de suite. »

Nathan traversa la pièce où étaient cachés les deux frères. Go et Manabu tombèrent de nus : Nathan portait une tenue ultra courte, son sexe était à vu de tous et ses tétons aisément accessibles ! Mais que faisait-il dans une tenue pareille ?

Les jumeaux ne voulurent pas en voir plus et de peur qu'on leur inflige la même punition pour leur entré en fraude, ils partirent la queue entre les jambes chez eux, se jurant de tout raconter demain au chef de GPS et au groupe de Serizawa.

_Re-salut ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous serez au rendez vous du prochain qui se centrera un peu sur Nathan et sur le couple Serizawa et Tokio (même si je sais pas trop encore ce que je vais faire d'eux XD)…_

_Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews, quand je vois dans ma boite mail des alertes pour reviews, ça me rebouste et hop c'est repartie j'écris pendant une heure. ^^ Bref, sans vous je pense que j'aurais abandonné cette histoire…_

_Pour les lemons (oui je pense à vous yaoiste XD), je pense que dès le chapitre 9 j'en ferai apparaitre un, il me semble que ça passera, sinon ce sera au début du 10… Voilà désolé, vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu mais bon il y a encore tellement de chose à faire…_

_Je vous souhaite donc d'agréable vacance et à bientôt pour la suite des histoires de cette ferme zoologique qu'est Susuran... XD_


End file.
